Finding Love
by emily-brat
Summary: Calleigh and Horatio meet in Louisiana and Horatio offers her a job. What happens when Calleigh gets an unexpected gift? Can Horatio help her be stronger? Will she get to fight back? NEED 5 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER TO CONTINUE.
1. The Meeting

**Title: Finding Love  
Author:Emilybrat  
A/N: _This has graphic abuse inside, whether it be in this chapter or in later chapters, so if you do not like people getting hurt or abused, then this is not a story for you to be reading._**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Horatio was walking down the hall of the NOPD. He was there to meet Calleigh Duquesne. He heard from his friend that Calleigh was looking for a better working environment, because she is an assistant to the rudest man. He heard a lot about Calleigh through his friend and hoped that Calleigh would come and work for him in Miami. Michael, his friend, couldn't come down to introduce him to Calleigh, but told him to listen gun usage, as Calleigh likes to blow off some steam at the indoor firing range. He also told him where her office was located if he couldn't find her anywhere else.

As he neared what looked to be Calleighs office, he could hear a man yelling. As he gets closer, he sees a blonde headed woman sitting on the floor with her right hand up in a protective manner. The man has his right hand up in a fist and it looks like he is ready to strike her. As the blonde lifts her head, he can see that she has a bloody lip and a black eye. Any CSI could tell that she was hit and as the man's fist was about to come down on her again, Horatio entered the room and grabbed the man's arm.

Calleighs head was hurting and her eye was becoming more and more harder to see out of. Andrew was mad at her again because she didn't do what she was told, which was to get his report to Michael before he left for the day and when she forgot, he had hit her in the face, giving her the cut lip and bruised eye. Now she lay on the floor of her so-called 'office' with Andrew yelling at her, telling her how worthless she is and how she will never get promoted. She cowers in fear as he lifts his hand so that he could hit her again, but when she braces for the hit, it never comes. She looks up to see a red headed man holding Andrews arm and she is thankful for that.

She hears the red headed man tell Andrew that if he wanted to hit somebody, it better be somebody his own size, because hitting a woman was unacceptable. She is about to get up form the floor until she sees Andrew look at her with that evil face and she goes back to being on the floor, this time though she pushes herself against the wall and covers her head with her right hand, afraid of what he would do to her. She hears the red headed man tell Andrew to get out of the office and if he finds another bruise on her body that he will have him suspended or put in jail. She hears footsteps going away from her office, so she looks out from her hands to find the red headed man kneeling on the floor by her.

She is scared of this unknown man so she jerks away from him to move farther into the wall. Horatio watches as this blonde headed woman cowers in fear, but he knows that he has to get her looked at. He decided that talking to her would probably help her be less tense.

"Please don't be afraid, I wont hurt you" Horatio said

Calleigh lifts her head at this angelic voice and came face to face with the most piercing blue eyes that she has ever seen. Her left eye was swollen, so she could barely see out of it and to top it all off she was getting sleepy. She moved to get up and when she did, she moved her left shoulder, which caused her to lean forward and let out a whimper. She tried to move her shoulder again, but the pain was unbearable, she probably dislocated it when she was pushed into the wall, then the floor, which had caused her to land on her shoulder.

Horatio saw this woman fight some pain in her shoulder, which caused her to lean forward and let out a whimper. He didn't like seeing women in pain so he decided to help and help he did. First he had to ask her for her name.

"May I ask what your name is?" Horatio asked

Calleigh looked up at this man and decided that since he did help her, the least she could do was give him her name.

"I'm… I'm Calleigh" she told him "Who.. are you?"

"I'm Horatio," he told Calleigh "Are you Calleigh Duquesne?"

"Yes, I am..I am sorry that…you had to..to witness that" Calleigh started to apologize, but Horatio wouldn't have any of it.

"No need, it wasn't your fault, I'm just happy that I came when I did"

"Me..too" Calleigh told him as she moves to her desk to get her purse. "I have to go"

Horatio watches as this young woman slowly walks to her desk. He sees her get her purse, put it on her right shoulder and start to walk out of the room. He follows her and watches as she grabs her left arm and holds it to her body. He could tell that she was going into shock, so he slowly walks up to her and puts a hand to her right shoulder, causing her to flinch away. She turns around and sees that it is only Horatio.

"Please..Please don't do that," Calleigh softly says to him

"Where are you going?" Horatio asks her "Because I can take you where you need to go"

"No, Its ok, I..I take the bus" Calleigh tells Horatio

Horatio is shocked to hear that Calleigh takes the bus to come to work instead of driving. He was about to ask her another question until he hears yelling again and when he looks up he sees the man that was in the room with Calleigh walking towards them. He looks back at Calleigh as she turns to face the unknown man, but with her head down. Horatio stands close to Calleigh incase something happens.

Andrew walks up to Calleigh and the red headed man. He sees that Calleigh was facing him but with her head down. He walks up to the duo and stands right in front of Calleigh.

"Where do you think you are going Calleigh?" Andrew angrily asked her "Well"

Calleigh looked at Horatio and then to Andrew and before she could answer, Andrew had her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up and him. The grip was too rough for Calleigh that it made her start to cry. Horatio who was watching this once again grabbed the man's arm and pushed it away from Calleighs face. He grabbed Calleigh and pulled her behind him.

Horatio told the man that if he ever wanted to keep working at NOPD again that he better keep his hands off his assistants and off Calleigh. Before Andrew could get a word in, Horatio and Calleigh were walking out the front doors.

"Calleigh, I am going to take you to the hospital first, so that we can get a look at your shoulder and then you are coming to stay with me at the hotel"

"No, I cant.. Andrew told me if I ever go to the Hospital, or if I tell Michael about what he has been doing to me that he..he will kill me or fire me" Calleigh quickly told Horatio "I cant loose this job, its all I have right now, it pays for my bills and food"

"Well either way I want to get you checked out, besides I have a question to ask you later"

After many attempts to get Calleigh to go to the hospital, Horatio finally got her to go. They checked her arm and the eye out. Calleigh was right, she did have a dislocated shoulder, so they had to relocate it and put it in a sling. The doctor gave her medication for the pain and told her to put ice on the eye. After leaving the hospital, Horatio drove them both to the hotel he was staying in.

Calleigh was unsure of what to do, so she stayed on the couch until she was told to do something. Horatio had told her that she was able to turn on the television if she was tired or bored, but Calleigh didn't do that, she just sat down on the couch and looked at the floor. She didn't want to get hurt again. Horatio was in the kitchen making some food for them both and when he was done he brought it into the living room area of the hotel and placed the food in front of Calleigh, then went back for the drinks.

When he came back with the drinks, Calleigh was nowhere to be seen. He put the drinks down on the table and looked around. He then saw that the door to the balcony was open so he walked out there. He found Calleigh sitting on the floor, next to the railing. She was looking down at the people below and was smiling.

"There you are," he softly said to her "I was wondering where you went off to"

Calleigh looked at him and then back down to the people, then back to him. She could trust him right? Andrew treated her badly, so what is to say that he wont?

"Sorry, I was just looking at the people walking around the streets" Calleigh told him "I haven't really been able to get out much since I started working at the department, Andrew kept me busy until the early mornings"

Horatio sat down in front of her, his back to the railing. Since entering the department all the way until now, this was the first time he heard her talk without being interrupted by somebody.

"Ah, I see. Andrew was the man that was in your office?"

"Yeah" Calleigh told him "Never liked him much, Michael doesn't know what he does because whenever I have a bruise on my face, Andrew keeps me locked in my office until it heals"

"That is no way to treat a human being," Horatio tells Calleigh.

"Yean I know, but I'm sot of used to it. So you told me that you are Horatio, but you never did tell me what your last name was"

"Oh, its Horatio Caine"

"As in Horatio Caine from Miami?" Calleigh gasped, "The one I was suppose to have an interview today with?"

"Yeah the one and only" Horatio said "But lets just say that I wasn't going to interview you, I was going to ask you to come work with me in Miami"

"You still want to work with me after what you just saw today?"

"Sure do, so lets go back inside and eat, unless you want to eat out here on the balcony"

Calleigh looks once again to the people below and then back at Horatio, she moves some hair from her face to behind her ear and then smiles.

"Out here is fine, I need the fresh air"

"Out here it is"

Horatio goes back inside and gets the food and drinks and places them on the table, helps Calleigh up from the floor and they both start to eat. Calleigh never really accepted his offer to go and work with him in Miami, but she knew that he was willing to wait for her answer. They ate and talked about a lot of things and Calleigh told him that she was willing to go work with him in Miami on one condition.

"What is that?"

"If you promise me that I don't have to do your errands"

"No problem, I do my own errands"

Calleigh once again smiled and they both continued to eat. Things were looking up for Calleigh and she prayed that they stayed like that.

* * *

TBC (please tell me what you think, should i just stop here, or should i continue??)


	2. Hurting

Thanks to all who reviewed my first chapter and to those who i know (because you are constantantly reviewing my 'Is This How Its Meant To Be?') i hope that you like this story as much as you like the other one.

_Jenifer  
CSIloverZed  
LA Calleigh (hey girl!, thanks for reading this!)  
Nabbeena  
Sandy  
caligurl93 (hey! thanks for reading!)_

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Hurting

Calleigh is spending the night and is now fully asleep on the hotel bed in the bedroom. Horatio had to wait for her to get to sleep so that he was able to move her from the couch to the bed. He has had broken bones before and he knew from the past that sleeping in a certain way, it can cause the muscles to stiffen and even make the healing process take more time. At first Calleigh didn't want to intrude in his space, since she really wasn't too familiar with him.

During the time when they were outside, Calleigh picked at her food for a couple of minutes and then had to force herself to eat, she was hungry, but not eating a proper meal in a week had made her begin eating less and less, until she was used to eating a small fruit salad or just fruit to make up for the lack of eating. The meal that Horatio had made was a pop in the microwave meal, but it was enough to fill her up. She drank the coca cola that he gave to her after she was done with her meal and not before.

They were talking more, but Calleigh would not tell him the whole story about what Andrew did to her. The most she told him was that he treated her badly, but she had no choice but to try and protect herself. After they were done eating, Calleigh went to get her purse, because she had to get something. She went back into the hotel room and grabbed her mirror out of her purse and checked herself in the compact. She saw that her eye was less puffy, but it was now a blue-yellow color and her lip was getting swollen, she couldn't stand to even look at herself in the mirror and she thought how Horatio could even stand to look at her like this. She put her compact away and just sat on the couch, her shoulder being jarred when she slightly bounced, making her gasp and squeeze her eyes shut.

Horatio heard her gasp and looked to see that she had her eyes closed, but that there were tears coming out of the corners. He really did feel sad for Calleigh, she was a beautiful woman and she didn't deserve to be treated like this and he wondered why anyone would want to hurt her. Either way now, it doesn't matter since she will be working with him. He went and sat on the chair opposite of her and looked at her. Her blonde hair was a few inches past her shoulders, she was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, which-it did look good on her-but in this condition, the contrast between the white shirt and her skin made her look more ghostly. She was also wearing long black pants and flat black plaid shoes. He didn't know why she would be wearing such long clothing in this summer heat weather, but he wasn't in any position to ask her.

He was brought back to reality when he heard somebody walking about in the middle of the dark. He was lying on the couch, still up, trying to figure how he could get Calleigh to open up to him and be able to trust him. He saw a small figure walk past him and head to the balcony. He kept watching as Calleigh opened the door with her right hand and headed out and closed the door behind her.

He got from his spot on the couch and walked to the door as well, but did not open it, instead he looked out the blinds and saw Calleigh sitting in the same spot he found her in a few hours previously, but this time she was on the phone. He could hear some of her words, but he didn't know whom she was walking to. After a couple of minutes, she got off the phone and wipe at her face. This was enough, she was suffering with this demon and he HAD to help her somehow. He went to the door and opened it then stepped out into the cool night air.

Calleigh turned to look at the door when Horatio came out onto the balcony. She thought that she was alone, but it looks like she was wrong. She put her phone in her sling, so that she won't forget it later on. She then looked up as Horatio sat down in front of her for the third time that day. Nobody talked for what seemed like an eternity, so when it became too much Calleigh spoke at a soft volume.

"Sorry"

"For what, you did nothing wrong" Horatio told her

"I..I woke you up" Calleigh mumbled, "I'm sorry"

"I was already awake, so you are fine" Horatio told her once again, "What are you doing up? Its almost one in the morning"

"I always wake up at this time, habit" Calleigh silently told Horatio "I would be getting ready to head to work at this time"

"At one in the morning?" questioned Horatio

"Yes Sir"

"Why so early?"

"Andrew always told me to be there by two so that he can give me things to do before shift starts at 7" Calleigh continued "He would have me do stupid errands and since the errands he gave me were long, I never really got to work until about nine, then he would yell at me because of that" she began scratching one of her scabs on her left hand, peeling the dead skin off, making it bleed.

Horatio saw what she was doing to her hand and he gently touched her right hand so that he would make her stop. He once again saw Calleigh flinch away, closing her eyes and turning her face towards the railing. He immediately removed his hand and apologized, which Calleigh accepted, then unclenched and went back to talking to Horatio like it never happened.

"So what is Miami like?" asked a very curious Calleigh "I have never been out of Louisiana before"

"Never" asked Horatio

"Nope, so tell me, what is Miami like?" she asked once again

"Miami, during this time, is hot. The winters aren't that bad, cool, but not too cool" Horatio told Calleigh, watching her as she nodded.

"Whom else will I be working with?" Calleigh asked, "Please tell me I don't have to work for somebody else"

"No you don't, you will be your own boss, sort of" Horatio told her "There is Alexx, who is our mortician, you will like her; then there is Timothy Speedle, Speed for short, he is out first newbie, he works in trace; then you have Megan Donnor, she is another female that you might be working with, and then there is me, I am the head of CSI and you will be training with me, until you are comfortable and ready to do it on your own"

"But, I work with guns, how do you think that I can become a good CSI?" Calleigh asked Horatio

"Well Ma'am, believe me when I say that I can spot a perfectionist from a mile away" Horatio told her "But that is a talk for another time, we are getting you to bed so that you can get a good nights sleep so that later on today we can fill out your papers"

"OK" said Calleigh

Horatio helped her up from the floor and both crossed the entry way back into the hotel room, Calleigh went to the bedroom once again and Horatio went back to the couch. Both fell asleep when their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

TBC (such a cute moment in there) OHH and sorry if i spelt megans name wrong!


	3. Papers

Thanks to all who reviewed my Chapter 2!

_Nabbeena  
caligurl93_  
_elislin_  
_Horatios1fan_  
_mera222_

I hope that you like this Chapter and i will have plenty of more chapys coming up!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Papers

Calleigh woke up the next morning to an awful headache. She was also in a room that she didn't know. At first, she was scared, but flashes of the night before came to her and she felt more at ease. She got up from the bed and walked over to the window and looked outside and saw a beautiful scene outside; the sky was a beautiful color blue and the hotel garden was blooming with color.

She moved away from the window and was walking to the bathroom so that she could fix herself up, when some papers caught her eyes. The papers were on a table near the TV set. She walked over to the table and took a look. She saw that her name was already typed on the papers and all they were waiting for was her signature. Some were medical forms, some were transfer papers and some were employment forms for Miami Dade Crime Lab. She smiled when she was Michael's signature on the transfer papers. She could not wait to work for Horatio.

Horatio was in the kitchen; he was talking to somebody on the phone while he was cooking breakfast. He was making pancakes, bacon, eggs, and ham. He really didn't know if Calleigh would be able to eat these items, but he hoped that she did because she was thin as it is already. He continued to talk to the person over the phone, telling him things that Calleigh has told him.

"You might want to have a talk with Andrew, either that or fire him" Horatio told the person "he is bad news"

"Why?" the person asked Horatio

"He beats her until she bleeds or something breaks" Horatio said, "I had to take her to the hospital yesterday because her shoulder was dislocated"

"What! I didn't know that Andrew did that to her, she never told me," said the person

"She was told that if she ever told anybody that he would fire her, I don't know Michael, but I think that this move is the best for her"

"I think so too Horatio" Michael agreed, "Hey, where is Calleigh?"

"She is here a the hotel. I didn't want her being alone yesterday" Horatio told Michael "We both will be coming in today, I am going to help her clean out her office, then we will turn her papers into you"

"When is your flight?" Michael asked

"Tonight at six" Horatio told Michael "Calleighs is tomorrow at two"

"Ok, remind me to give Calleigh her paycheck as well"

"Ok, listen I am going to go. I want to talk to Calleigh and let her sign the papers before I leave"

"Bye"

"Bye"

By the time that Horatio hung the phone up, he was already finished making the food and was about to call Calleigh, but when he looked up, he saw her walk out of the bedroom and he could tell that she was being cautious. He let her take her time so he got the plates ready so that they could eat. He placed two pancakes, three pieces of bacon, one piece of ham and an egg on both plates.

"Horatio" Calleigh shyly said his name "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure you can," he said as he carried both plates of food to the balcony, Calleigh following him out there too.

"Why..Why did you pick me?" she asked as she sat down

"Why did I pick you for what?" he questioned as he too sat down and placed the plates in front of both of them.

"To work for you" Calleigh asked as she picked up a piece of bacon and ate it.

"I've read about you online and heard things about you and how you are the best ballistics expert and so, since I needed an expert in firearms, I decided that I wanted you to work for me" Horatio answered her question.

"Thank you" Calleigh replied, "I wanted to quit, but since I needed to pay my bills and for food, I couldn't"

"I came just in time, didn't I?" Horatio said, eating his food

"Yes Sir, you did" Calleigh smiled as she too ate her food

This could be couple sat on the balcony, eating their breakfast and talking about anything and everything. Calleigh for the first time since working for Andrew felt more at ease with Horatio then anybody else. Andrew, at first, was a nice man until he went through his divorce with his wife of ten years. After that day, anything that she did would set him odd and she was always scared of being next or near him.

Once they finished eating, Horatio picked up their plates with his right hand and helped Calleigh down from the stool with his other. Together they walked inside the room. Horatio put the dishes into the sink so that he could be able to wash them. Calleigh sat down on the couch, trying not to show that her shoulder was getting to her. She started to pick at her lip, which wasn't a good idea seeing that it started bleeding. She put her hand up to her lips, trying to wipe the blood away but only making it worse. She looked around for a napkin and couldn't find one. She turned to face the kitchen area and asked Horatio for one.

"My..My lip is bleeding" she told Horatio "Do..Do you have a napkin?" she asked

Horatio saw that her lip was bleeding and grabbed a towel and spread it out on the counter to. He walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer side and got some ice cubes and placed it on the towel before wrapping the towel around the ice and closing the freezer door. He walked over to Calleigh and gently placed the towel on her lip.

Their eyes met and to any on looker it would look like these two were already a couple. Calleigh placed her hand on top of the towel, but she also had her hand on Horatio's hand. Her eyes widened and she put her hand down and looked away by moving her head.

"I..I'm sorry" Calleigh apologized to Horatio "I..I didn't mean to do that"

Horatio put the ice pack on the coffee table and sat down on the couch by Calleigh. He gently touched her left cheek and watched as she moved her head into it. Her eyes closed, then reopened and looked at him. The swelling on her eye had gone down, so she was able to look through both her eyes, but it was still slightly black, but it will go away in a few more days. Her shoulder was the one thing that she had to worry about because the pain was killing her, last nigh she forgot to take the pain meds, and so it was making an appearance now.

"Don't be sorry. You don't have to apologize to me. You did nothing wrong" he told her, gently rubbing his thumb over her cheek

Calleigh looked once again at Horatio, her emerald green eyes looking in his ocean blue ones. She smiled and once again replaced her hand on his. _What are you doing Calleigh!? You can't love him! You're about to be his employee and you need to stop this NOW!! _Calleigh's eyes once again widened and she moved her face from his caress. Horatio watched as she did this and put his hand down, he had to talk to her.

"Calleigh are you ok?" he asked, waiting for her to relax and talk to him

"Yeah, its just that I..I haven't been showed any affection before and when you..you did that, I got scared" she told him "I like you more than a friend, but I have only known you for 24 hours"

The truth was that Horatio-even though he had only known her for 24-hours- was falling for her. He feared that if he weren't here, then she would probably be fighting to stay alive. He also knew that when she comes to Miami that she would learn to spread her wings and become stronger.

Calleigh-to him-was a beautiful woman. She has long blonde hair, the most beautiful green eyes that he has seen. He notices that when she is in the sun that they turn this light shade of blue. She also has the most flawless skin that he has seen and even though she has some bumps and bruises right now, he was and is falling in love with her and one day he will tell her that.

"Hey don't hide ok" he gently told her "You have a right to be scared, but not around me because I will never hurt you" he took gentle hold of her left cheek and leaned forward and kissed her right one.

Calleigh felt the love he was giving her and showing to her, she smiled once again. She felt the kiss that he gave her and she started to blush. Now her cheeks were a pinkish color as Horatio stopped kissing her cheeks. She ducked her head and smiled at him. She sure was head over heels in love with man and she will tell him one day.

"Now, I want to talk to you about something" Horatio told her as he got up from the couch and extended his hand to her "Plus we need to give you your pain medication"

"Ok" Calleigh grabbed his hand and together they walked into the bedroom area to talk about the papers that Horatio wanted to talk to her about.

She filled out the forms and signed them as _Calleigh Marie Duquesne _and giving the forms back to Horatio with a smile and a firm handshake, followed by Calleigh taking her meds.

* * *

TBC (More reviews, More Updates Faster)

I also gave Calleigh a middle name. CSI writers are not giving us a middle name for her so i have her one!! HEHE


	4. Leaving

This is a longer chapter.  
Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 3!

_stumpycat  
LA Calleigh  
KitKat103  
CSI Ballistics  
Nabbeena  
totallyinsane4calleighduquesne  
Mac-a-lacka  
caligurl93  
mera222  
CtryGirlz  
Wolfa and Gunwolf2008_

I hope that you like this chapter and please, comments are more than welcomed!

* * *

Chapter 4: Leaving

Calleigh was sitting in the living room area, waiting for Horatio to finish getting ready. She was thinking back to the last couple of minutes. She was replaying the little kiss that Horatio had given her over and over in her head and every time she did that, she didn't want it to end. She wanted to smother Horatio with kisses, kisses that would make her moan when he would kiss her in the throes ..Hold It! What was she thinking? She shook her head side to side, trying to clear her mind of the man in the other room. _What are in those pills?_ She thought, running her right hand through her hair.

"If you keep doing that, I will have to make sure that I tie your hair back when in Miami" said a voice behind her.

Calleigh was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door open and Horatio come out into the living room. He watched as she shook her head and then ran a hand through her blonde locks, how badly did he want to be the one running his hands through her hair, wanting to see how her hair felt under his hands as he… Hold It!! What was he thinking? He shook his head and walked towards the couch. He watched as Calleigh turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey! So may I ask where are we going?" she asked

"First, we are going to go back to your work and turn your papers in, clean out your office, then we are going to your place and getting the things that you need, then secondly we are going shopping"

"Why are we going shopping?"

"A little birdie told me that you have never been to Miami, so that made me thing that you probably wont have a suit case, so we are going to get you one and then we are going to get some other things"

"Do tell" Calleigh asked, wanting to know what else he was up to

"Sorry, I was sworn to secrecy"

"Sure you were"

"I was" Horatio chuckled "But I think that you will like it when you see it"

After leaving the room, they got into the elevator and Calleigh pressed the button for the lobby. They were on the 12th floor so they had some time until they got to the bottom. On the way down the elevator made stops on a few floors. The first stop was on the tenth floor where an old couple got on, they were holding hands. Calleigh looked at them, but she couldn't help but feel saddened since she thought that would never happen to her. The next stop was on the sixth floor where a mother, holding her daughters hand got in. The little girl had brown hair and light brown eyes, plus she looked to be no more than three years old. She looked at the little girl when she was looking at her. The little girl smiled and waved to Calleigh.

"Tello!" the little girl said to Calleigh

The mother looked at her daughter and smiled, then turned to look at Calleigh. The mother looked no more than twenty. She looked at her daughter once again, then right back to Calleigh. Horatio-who was watching the whole time- couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry about that, she is always saying Hi to people" the woman told Calleigh.

"Its ok, I was like that when I was young, but I had to grow up fast so I really didn't have a childhood" Calleigh told the woman "May I ask how old she is?"

"She is three, her name is Kali," the woman told Calleigh "I'm Rebecca"

"Nice to meet you both" Calleigh told Rebecca "Your daughter is so adorable"

"Tank You!" Kali said to Calleigh

"You are very welcome cutie"

The elevator had come to a stop on the lobby floor and everybody got out. Calleigh and Horatio got out and walked to the front doors, while Kali and Rebecca went to the pool area. Calleigh couldn't help but wonder if she would ever have kids. She was so in thought that she accidentally hit her dislocated shoulder on the sliding doors, making pain radiate from her shoulder to her hand. She kept her moan to herself, not wanting to scare Horatio. She already had tears forming in the corners of her eyes and try as she might not to let them out, it was futile, and because the pain was too intense that she had to shed them.

Horatio sensed something was wrong when Calleigh was no longer following him to the car. He looked back and saw Calleigh had stopped outside the sliding doors, her head was down and from what he could tell she looked like she was about to fall any minute now. He quickly walked over to her, and the closer he got, the more he could hear her sniffling. He looked around for a bus boy and when he found one, he asked him if he could get a bottle water for him. The bus boy nodded and went to get one for him.

"Calleigh, come with me, we have to get you seated"

All she could do was nod. She slowly walked with him to the nearest bench and sat down, the pain in her shoulder was intensifying and the more she moved, the more it hurt and she thought that she was going to pass out from the pain. Don't get her wrong, in her many years of working for Andrew, he had broken her right wrist, bruised three of her ribs, dislocated her jaw and also had broken two of her fingers on her left hand. The other breaks that she had on her body were nothing compared to this, at least back then she was under heavy sedation when they put everything back in place, for this, she didn't want to do that, so she was wide awake when the doctor relocated her shoulder.

"Here you go sir"

"Thank You"

"My pleasure sir"

She slowly looked up to see Horatio opening the bottled water, then dig into his breast pocket and dig out her other set of pain meds. He opened the bottle and took two out, then replaced the cap and put the pill bottle back into his suit pocket. He looked at her and handed her the pills first, then the water bottle. She took the pills and placed them in her mouth, grabbed the bottled water and swallowed the pills.

"I.. think that I popped it out of place" Calleigh told Horatio "But I am not sure"

"Ok, let me take a look, is that ok?"

"Yeah"

Horatio slowly and gently took her sling off her other shoulder and placed it on the bench. He gently held her arm and felt around her shoulder. He did notice that her shoulder was jutting out a few inches, which was a sure sign that she did dislocate it.

"Yep, it is dislocated, Ok, I will have to pop it back in place. Is that Ok?"

"Yeah, I just want the pain to be relieved" Calleigh quickly told Horatio

"Ok, Here we go"

Horatio held her shoulder with one hand and her arm with the other. He counted to three and pulled her arm up to her shoulder-without moving her elbow- until he heard a definite crunch and pop indicating that it was in place. Calleigh cried out in pain since the meds had not kicked in yet. She flopped her head on his shoulder as he brought her arm back to her body and gently putting the sling back on.

"God, that hurt" she silently told him "Remind me to never do that again"

"You stealing my lines now"

"No Sir, I was reminding myself never to do that again"

"You Ok?"

"As long as we don't move yet, the pain meds haven't kicked in yet" she breathlessly told him.

* * *

Arriving at the department, Calleigh and Horatio both got out of the car and walked to the front doors together. When they entered, Calleigh was looking every which way, incase Andrew was near. She didn't want to talk to him, let alone see him today. Together, Horatio and Calleigh walked to Michael's office. When they got there, Horatio knocked and when he heard a "Come in" from the other side, both he and Calleigh entered.

Michael was sitting at his desk when a knock came from his door. He looked up and told whomever it was to come in. The door opened at in came Horatio followed by Calleigh. He noticed that she has a black eye and her arm was in a sling. He looked between the two and noticed that they had their hands interlocked together and that Calleigh seemed more relaxed.

"Hey you two" Michael said to the two

"Michael" Horatio greeted him

"Hi Michael" Calleigh shyly "How are you?" she asked

"I'm doing just fine Calleigh, so tell me are you two together already?"

Horatio and Calleigh looked at each other and then at Michael. Calleigh started to blush and Horatio was smiling. Michael knew that something was happening between these two adults and he saw it on their faces.

"I don't kiss and tell Michael" Horatio joked to Michael, holding onto Calleigh's hand tighter.

"Sure you don't Horatio"

"It's the truth" Calleigh pitched in , trying to help Horatio out "You can call us close friends"

"Anyways, here you go Cal, this is you last pay check for the last month"

He picked up the envelope and held it out for Calleigh to take. Calleigh let go of Horatio's hand and walked up to Michael, grabbing the envelope and gently opened it. She took the check out and was shocked to see that she got this much on her check. She looked at Horatio and then at Michael.

"Is this real?"

"Sure is"

"Wow"

"It is your overtime and your raise all in one check"

"Thank You" Calleigh happily said

Calleigh put the check back into the envelope and then put it in her purse. She walked back to Horatio and smiled. She knew that he had something to do with this, but she didn't bother to ask.

"Should we go?"

"We shall" Calleigh agreed with Horatio

"Where are you two off too?" asked Michael

"Going to clean my office"

"Bye"

After the two did what they needed to do at the department -and luckly for Calleigh, Andrew was out with another employee-, they went back to the hotel. Horatio had told Calleigh that he had to leave at six for Miami but that her flight was to leave tomorrow at two. They had gone shopping and bought Calleigh her suitcases and also some Miami weather clothes. To say the least, Calleigh didn't want to waste his money on her, but he had insisted and she finally backed down and let him buy her some new clothes.

It was now four o'clock and Horatio was getting his clothes ready. Calleigh helped as best as she could and by four ten he was all packed and ready to go. He told Calleigh that the hotel room was all hers now. He had already paid for her to stay here and if she wanted to go to her house then all she had to do was ask the front desk for a car, she didn't have to worry about paying for it either, as it too was paid for.

She went with him to the airport, they said there good byes to each other until they met in Miami and out of the blue, Horatio leaned down and kissed her. Calleigh was shocked, but that soon wore off and she too kissed him too, but it wasn't a heated kiss, it was a soft and romantic kiss. After the out of the blue kiss, Calleigh wished Horatio a good flight and that she would see him in Miami.

Now she was back at the hotel room, dreaming of tomorrow, when she will see Horatio in Miami.

* * *

TBC (Wow, I made it!!)  
**Yeah, yeah yeah, i know about the whole kiss thing being so early on, but hey, i can dream, plus this is my story so.. GET OVER IT!! :)**


	5. New Life

thanks to all who reviewed chapter 4!!

_stumpycat  
blackcat9517  
LA Calleigh  
celkin  
Nabbeena  
Miss Liss  
elislin  
caligurl93  
HellloHandsomee  
Mac-a-lacka_

I hope that you like this chapter and yes, i am sorry that it wook me so long to post this, i had a psychology project that i had to do.  
**P.S- as you know, i dont own any of the CSI Miami characters,but i do own the person in this fic named DABO, the name came from my cousin. so no taking my name unless you have permission to do so. Thanks and enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 5: A New Life

The plane that Calleigh was on landed in Miami an hour and a half ago, but she didn't call Horatio like she promised, instead she hailed a cab and told the driver to drop her off at the hotel that she was staying at. She was wearing big, thick sunglasses in order to cover up her new bruise. She had a run in with Andrew at the hotel yesterday and he wasn't to happy that she was leaving.

She picks up her suitcase and walks into the hotel's main lobby. She walks over to the front desk, not once taking off her glasses, fearing that she might not be able to handle people seeing her like she is. She places her suitcase beside her and waits for somebody to help her. She only had to wait less then two minutes when a Hispanic man came and helped her, from his nametag she could tell that his name is Dabo. She smiles at him and he smiles right back at her.

"Hi" Calleigh says to him

"Hello, I'm Dabo" Dabo tells Calleigh "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to sign in, I'm Calleigh.."

"Duquesne?" asks Dabo

"Yes, how did you know?" she asks Dabo

"Well I got a call from a Lieutenant Horatio Caine about…" he looks at the clock on the wall "two minutes ago, he told me that if I see you that I had to help you to your room and then I had to get you a car and send you to the lab" he tells her "So let me sign you in and then I will show you to your room"

"I..I cant go to the lab, I cant go" Calleigh tells Dabo, afraid that if Horatio found out what happened to her, that he would blame himself.

Dabo looks up at Calleigh from his computer monitor and notices that she has some thick sunglasses on and that there are tears running down from behind them. He nods at her and continues to type on the keyboard of the computer.

"Ok" he tells Calleigh "All I need is your signature here and then I will show you to your room" Dabo tells her as he passes her a piece of paper which she signs and then hands back.

True to his word, Dabo helped Clleigh to her room. She gave him a tip, which at first, he didn't want to take it but with the persuasion from Calleigh, he took it. Now she is in her room, her glasses off and looking into the mirror. There she can see how big that bruise was.

_She was walking out of the hotel when she heard a voice call her name out. She turned around to come face to face with none other then Andrew. She didn't know how he found her since she didn't say where she was staying at with Michael, she wouldn't even let him have the number to the hotel that she was going to stay at in Miami._

_She thought that she was safe because there were people around, but when he grabbed her by the arm and hauled her off to the corner of the hotel entrance, she was more then scared. He started to accuse her of telling Michael of what he did to her, but she told him that she didn't know what he was talking about. That was what infuriated him more. He told her that she needed to stop lying tell him what she told Michael, but when she didn't he grabbed both of her arms, and being that one was already trying to heal, it made it worse when he slammed her against the outside wall of the hotel and was trying to choke her. _

_She couldn't take it, her airway was becoming constricted and she could hardly breathe, she told him a lie, told him that she told Michael everything and that she wasn't sorry either, he deserved whatever he got for how he treated her. This didn't set to well with Andrew and he punched he on the right side of her face, making Calleigh drop to the floor in pain. _

_Some men saw this and ran to her aid, they grabbed Andrew and restrained him while others went to Calleigh's side and helped her up from the ground. She didn't look at any of the men that came to her help because she immediately ran back into the hotel and into her room. She later found out that Andrew was arrested, but she didn't know much after that._

_She had fallen asleep for a few hours and when she woke up, the right side of her face hurt and it felt like her eye was swollen. She had checked the mirror, but all she could tell was that she had a bruise where Andrew had hit her. _

She now sees that that wasn't the whole case, she now sees that her right eye was bloodshot and that the bruise was all around her right eye. Her other eye had healed so that was a plus. She could barely stand to look at herself so she left the room and went to the living room, just in time to hear the phone ring.

She picked the phone up and answered. She was amazed when she heard Horatio's voice over the phone, asking her how she was and how her flight was?

"You know, the flight was ok, I couldn't wait to land. Did I tell you that that was my first time on a plane?"

"Really? Were you scared?"

"I was for a few minutes after take off, but I had help when a sweet old lady next to me started to talk to me about her granddaughter"

"As long as you are ok, are you ok?"

Calleigh looked out the balcony window, trying to figure out if she should tell Horatio. She touched her eye, and then snapped out of it when Horatio asked her again.

"Calleigh are you ok?"

"Um..Yeah" she lied to Horatio "Yeah I am fine"

"You know that you don't sound fine" Horatio told her "Are you sure that you are fine Calleigh?"

"I will be" she consoled him "I will be"

"Ok, I believe you" Horatio told her

Calleigh knew that she lied to Horatio; she lied to him about being ok. How was she to tell him that she got abused once again after he had left her in Louisiana? She didn't know why she did it, but she did. She felt like yelling it out over the phone that she wasn't ok, that she needed help, and that she was afraid to actually be alone, afraid that Andrew would come to Miami and come after her. She already had tears pricking the edges of her eyes and she couldn't take it any longer. She decided to tell Horatio everything.

"Ok, I lied, I'm not ok" she told Horatio, the tears falling

"I figured that you weren't telling me everything"

"How?" she asked him

"Dabo, he called me after he took you to your room, he told me that you weren't looking to good"

"Remind me to talk to him later" Calleigh laughed "and thank him"

"So anyways are you going to let me in?"

"Let you in, what? Horatio.."

She heard a knock on her room door; she turned around and walked over to it, looked out the peephole and saw Horatio on the other side with a phone to his ear.

"Oh my god, you are here," she shockingly told him "You're really here"

"Of course I am, I had to come see my new ballistics expert" Horatio smiled "Are you going to let me in Calleigh, or am I forced to use the key that Dabo gave me?"

Calleigh frantically went to the bedroom and got her sunglasses and put them on. She told Horatio that he could use the key since she was a little busy, so when she heard the door open and Horatio walk into the bedroom area, she wasn't surprised. She had long put the phone down, letting it fall on the floor when she sat on the bed.

Horatio watched as she sat on the bed, Dabo was right that she wasn't like her usual upbeat self. He did see that she was wearing a big pair of sunglasses and that her head was down. From the way that she was sitting, he knew that she had a whole load of things on her shoulders and it was weighing her down. He walked up to her and sat on the bed beside her.

Calleigh put her head down some more, hoping that he wont notice that she was pulling away from him. She entwined her hands together and tucked them in-between her legs. She felt the bed dip beside her and also felt Horatio's hand on her shoulder.

"Cal, hey, please look at me"

"I cant" she chokes out as tears once again make an introduction in her eyes, wanting to slip down her pale, but yet color filled cheeks.

"What is wrong, Dabo said that you didn't want a ride to the lab" Horatio asked her, not pushing her into looking at him.

Calleigh moved her eyes around the room, looking at her feet, hands, lap, floor and walls before finally lifting her head up and turning it in order to look at Horatio. She nibbled on her bottom lip before deciding to take off her sunglasses. She lifted her hand and slowly took them off, never taking her eyes off Horatio. When she saw his face, she wished that she never took them off because his face showed the expression of shock and what she thought looked like disgrace.

Horatio saw her take off her sunglasses and tried not to immediately ask what happened until she decided to talk, but the one thing that kept going through his head was _How did this happen?_ The one thing that he knew for sure was that it happened in Louisiana and it was his fault for leaving her there.

He gently touched her cheek, moving his thumb back and forth. He looked at her, trying not to look at her eye, but he couldn't help it. He felt like she was living a dangerous life and that he needed to protect her until she was ready to plant her heels in the ground and fight back.

"Are you mad?" asked Calleigh who was now crying, tears making a streak down her cheeks.

"Why.Why would I be mad? I told you that you did nothing wrong, didn't I?" he told her, knowing that she was making her self-esteem go down.

"Yeah, but..but..it was my fault.." Calleigh stuttered as the tears continued to make a trail down her cheeks.

She tried to wipe them away, but only having one arm was making it harder for her. She couldn't take the emotional strain and she knew that Horatio was being there for her, but with her moving here, not having a place to live and having to deal with starting over once again; she couldn't help but break down.

She covered her eyes, not wanting to let Horatio see her cry. She moved her head away from him, putting her head down and crying harder. _I cant do this, I can't..I can't. What have I gotten myself into, why did I come here? I can't do this_ she kept repeating in her mind. Calleigh was a very intelligent woman but after arriving and working at NOPD, her confidence went away and then all at once her self respect for herself went away.

She had no family here in Miami and she didn't even have a place to live in this magnificent city. The hotel was more than she would of even dared to pay and part of the money was coming out of her paycheck that she had received in Louisiana. How was she going to actually be able to pay her bills when she gets a place to live? She was a newbie, in a new city and a new job. No friends to lean on and no family to try and talk to, let alone wanting to talk to them after she told them that she was leaving Louisiana.

_"Momma, Momma are you here?" Calleigh called out when she walked into her unwanted childhood home._

"_Where the hell have you been? WHERE!" her mother started to yell at her after walking into the living room to see her only daughter standing by the door._

_Calleigh fidgeted with the hem of her shirt before answering her mother, who by now was walking closer and closer to her. _

"_I was at the Westin Hotel" Calleigh shyly told her mother_

"_You were where!?" her mother shockingly yelled at her "What were you doing there? Were you having sex?"_

"_Momma, no I wasn't having sex. I was there because the person that I was having my interview with wanted me to go with him to get away from some things" she truthfully told her mother "I wasn't having sex"_

"_I know that you are lying" her mother yelled at her some more, stepping up to her and yanking her face in her hand "You better tell me the truth"_

"_I am momma, I was with Horatio Caine, and he is from Miami"_

"_Why would he want to talk to you, you work for the police, what would make him interested in you?" her mother asked her, letting her face go and walking back into the kitchen_

_Calleigh followed, but stood at the threshold of the kitchen, watching as her mom got some alcohol from the cupboard and a glass before pouring some and drinking it down in one gulp. She always wished that she had a mom that was there for her and not for herself._

"_I am moving to Miami and there is nothing that you can do about it" Calleigh told her mother before she turned right around and headed towards the door._

_"I don't give a damn Calleigh, I never wanted you anyways!" was the last thing that her mother yelled to her, the last thing that she heard before she closed_ _the door_

_Her dad wasn't as hard on her as her mom, but still he was mad. He blamed her for all the trouble that was happening between him and her mother. He told her that they never really wanted kids, but when she was born, cute as a button, everything started to go down the hill from there. He told her that she wasn't a planned baby and at first that they didn't want her. He told her that it was better off that she went to Miami and never come back to Louisiana. _

Horatio saw Calleigh start crying harder, almost to the point of hyperventilating. He noticed that she also wore a shirt that was-to him-way too long for this hot Miami weather. He did notice that her shoulder was still in the sling, which was a good thing..right? He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, being careful with her shoulder.

Calleigh immediately went into his arms, putting her good arm around him and fisting his jacket into her hand. She put her head on his chest and cried openly. She cried for the life that she was living, cried that she could never go home because her parents rejected her decision to move here and she cried for the one person that she couldn't have-the one person that was now soothing her.

She cried herself to sleep in a matter of seconds so Horatio had to carry her back to the bed-which was not but a few feet away-and pulled the covers back and laid Calleigh inside. While he did this, her shirt had moved a few inched, exposing her stomach, but also exposing some bruises. He gently lifted the shirt up more, careful not to wake Calleigh up and he saw much more bruising, they started about two inches from the hip and from what he could tell, it lead a trail under her pants.

He couldn't believe what he saw; he remembered when he was in Louisiana that Calleigh was wearing showing some skin, but still was professional. He never saw one bruise on her then and now he sees more then he would ever want to see on a woman. He puts the shirt back down, takes off her slip on shoes and sees her pink painted toenails. He could do nothing but smile because this woman was surely something. He placed the shoes by the bed and covered her up with the covers. She looked peaceful to him, her hair spread out on the pillow and even though she has a bruise on her eye, she still looked beautiful. He walked to the door of the bedroom, turned once again to Calleigh, smiled and walked out but making sure that he shut the door a little in order for her to sleep.

He stayed there that evening, Calleigh still asleep in the other room and him thinking about the other day at the airport. He told himself that he couldn't leave Louisiana without saying something to Calleigh, but instead of saying something he had kissed her and what had shocked him the most was that she had kissed him back.

_The kiss had started as nothing more than a light peck, but as the seconds went by it had become more than light. Calleigh had her hand on his chest-not pushing him away-and Horatio had his arms around her waist-pulling her closer. The closed mouth kisses soon turned into open mouthed ones and soon they both felt their tongues touch._

_They didn't know whom it was that moaned, but neither wanted to pull away, but they knew that they had to because air soon became a problem._

_Calleigh looked up at him and blushed lightly; never had she ever kissed a man like that-EVER! She is twenty-one years old and still she has not been in a relationship long enough make it passed the kissing part. She did know that if they were to get together, that she wanted more than a kiss from this man._

_Horatio looked down at her and saw her blush. He blushed right back. He had been with a few women, but what he felt for her was different, he wanted her to become a part of him, but yet he still wanted to get to know her better and not in a sexual way. He is thirty-one years old and he wanted more than a friendship from this woman, he wanted to love her forever. _

_When his flight was called, he leaned down and kissed her lips once more before turning around and heading towards the gate. He couldn't wait to actually start working with her. _

He couldn't help but smile at this. Calleigh was in Miami and he was going to make sure that she gets her wings and her strength and he was going to help her be the best damn CSI and that was a promise that he was keeping.

* * *

TBC (Yep, I love the flashback parts)


	6. Finding Out

Thanks to all who reviewed my Chapter 5!!

_sandy ford  
blackcat9517_  
_CSI Ballistics  
mera222_  
_SoapFanTracy  
LA Calleigh_  
_caligurl93_  
_Mac-a-lacka  
elislin_

Thanks! I hope that you like this story!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Finding Out..

Horatio stayed at the hotel that night, he wanted to make sure that Calleigh was all right, but it wasn't since he found out about the other bruises that she had. He wanted to know how she got them, but he didn't want her to feel like she couldn't trust him. He feared for her life that day at the NOPD, he saw the fear in her eyes, the way she walked and the way that Andrew treated her. He hoped that she felt at ease here in Miami and prayed that she felt more at home here then at Louisiana.

Calleigh woke up that night to a darkened room. She looked around, and saw light coming from the other side of her cracked door. She pulled the covers back from her body, swung her legs out and planted them on the carpeted floor. She gently rose from the bed and walked to the door. She opened the door and walked out into the living room. She blinked a couple of times, getting her eyes used to the light that was coming from the ceiling.

Calleigh walked to the couch and looked over the top of it to find Horatio lying on it with his arm covering his closed eyes. She bit her lip, thinking if she should wake him or not. Her shoulder was hurting her and she could barely see out of her right eye. Plus to top that all off her bruised hip couldn't stand to feel pressure on it any longer.

"Horatio" she quietly whispered, barely hearing her voice and wondering if he heard it.

Horatio heard his voice being called so he removed his arm from his eyes and looked to see Calleigh looking down at him. He smiled and got up from the couch. He walked around to the other side of the couch and touched her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.

Calleigh blinked back tears, her shoulder was killing her and she needed her medication and she needs it bad. Her bottom lip is trembling and her nose is getting pink, tears make an appearance on the edge of her eyes before they spill over.

Horatio is concerned when he sees tears appear in her eyes, but before he could do anything, they are making tracks down her pale pink cheeks. He wipes them away with his thumbs, being careful when getting under her right eye. He gently puts a hand on her back and leads her to the other side of the couch so that she would be able to sit down.

"Are you ok?" he asked, as he sat next to her on the couch, being mindful of her arm

"No…" Calleigh shakes her head, tears coming down her cheeks faster and her shoulder hurting more "My..shoulder hurts.." she cried to him

"Calleigh, when was the last time that you took your medication?" he asked her, seeing that she was in pain

"I.I don't remember..I am taking so many.." she told Horatio.

She really didn't remember taking her meds at all. The doctor that she went to when she got her eye checked out gave her two more pain meds. He gave her blood thinners so that there wouldn't be clotting in veins of her eye and he gave her more anti-inflammatory medication.

"How many are you taking Calleigh?"

"Two. I..I am taking one for my shoulder and one for my eye..I was on blood thinners"

"What do you mean by you were on blood thinners?"

"I stopped taking them," Calleigh silently told him "I didn't want to worry about something happening…"

"Well I am worried, you don't remember when you last took your pain meds and that is what is causing you pain Calleigh"

"I..I know..I'm..Sorry" Calleigh cried, fearing that he would get mad at her and leave, "I..I will take them now..I promise" she continued to cry, "I promise..I promise to take them"

"Hey, Hey, Hey, SHH" he comforted her, pulling her to his body as gently as he could and hugged her, feeling her tremble in his embrace.

"I'm sorry…Sorry" she kept crying into his chest, her sobs racking her body and causing her shoulder more pain

Horatio soothingly rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down before she has a panic attack. He kept soothing her with words of endearment and how he wasn't mad at her, but for some reason Calleigh couldn't understand and she cried harder which was now making her dry cough. He had to do something and fast before she made herself sick.

Calleigh wasn't paying any attention as she was lifted from the couch into Horatio's arms and taken into the bathroom. Horatio placed her on the bathroom sink, seeing her tear streaked face, pink nose and puffy eyes. She was still crying her eyes out for something that she didn't do and this was making Horatio scared. He gently cupped her cheeks and told her that he would be back.

Calleigh looked like a 5 year old girl who had just lost her favorite toy because when Horatio left to get the towels and her medication-which he knew were in her purse, because he put them there-and a glass of water, Calleigh cried harder. She thought that he was leaving her and that was one thing that scared her, it reminded her of the time when she was left to die by an attacker in an alley on the way home from the bus stop.

_Calleigh and her friend Amanda were on the bus, they were talking about what happened at work. They were close friends, but Amanda worked in DNA and she worked in ballistics, so they never really saw much of each other, plus Andrew was mostly behind it._

_They became friends when she was a newbie and so was she. They hit it off from the start since they both were blonde-southern women. The only difference was that Calleigh was two-years younger then Amanda. Amanda being twenty-one and Calleigh being nineteen, but that didn't stop them from having fun after work. _

_The bus stopped and Calleigh was getting off at this stop. She told Amanda that she would see her at work tomorrow as she got off the bus. The only thing was that she never made it into work the next day because on her way to her house, she was attacked. _

_Her house was ten minutes from the bus stop, but if she took an alley it would cut her getting home by 6 minutes. She always took the alleyway in the wintertime since it was colder outside and she never had a problem when cutting through there, but tonight was a different story. _

_She was walking down the alleyway when she felt arms grab her behind the back and pushed her into the wall. She blocked her body from hitting it by sticking her hands in front of her, which caused her hands to get scrapped by the bricks. She cried out in pain when the attacker pulled her hair back and forced her to look at the wall. _

_She felt his hands on her-everywhere- they were on her thigh, her stomach, her breast and then her butt. She felt his erection as it pressed up against her butt and she knew what was about to happen. The next thing that she felt was her shirt being ripped open and her bra being forced down to let one breast slip and then his hands were on her. _

_She wanted to yell out, or to fight back but when his voice came to her ear and told her not to do anything or she dies. She whimpered when his hand squeezed her breast and that earned her a harsh yank to her hair, which now forced her head to look at the sky. She forced her body to relax against his 'happy hand', but it was no use, this was foreign to her. _

_She let the tears come as the attacker started to nibble her ear and massage her breast. She didn't like this-at all! She couldn't remember what happened after that, but she found herself on the ground of the alleyway with the man kicking her. First were her legs, and then her hip and stomach, her arm and collarbone, then finally her cheek and jaw. This went on for a few minutes until the hitting and kicking stopped. _

_She lay on the ground for what seemed like forever, but she had just enough strength to look through her eyes and see her attacker- it was Andrew! She tried to breathe as best as she could, but whenever she took a breath, her ribs would hurt. She just looked up at the sky, waiting to die. _

_She remembered that she woke up in the hospital the next morning, in so much pain that she could hardly move, let alone breathe. Her body ached all over, she didn't want to be here, and she wished that she had died instead- she wished that she would die right now. Her friend Amanda, she died that night. The night that Calleigh wanted to die. She never told anybody.. _

Horatio touching her cheek brought her out of her memory. She noticed that she stopped crying since she felt no more tears willing to come out. She looked at Horatio and tried to speak, but her throat hurt too much to be able to say anything.

"Hey, are you ok?" he softly asked her

All she could do was nod. She looked at his hand and saw a towel, then at the countertop, where she saw a glass of water and one of her pills. _Must be my painkillers_ she thought. She looked back at Horatio and extended her shaky hand out to him.

Horatio figured that she wanted him to give her something, but wasn't to sure as to what she wanted. He moved forward, taking her hand into his and lightly kissing it before placing it back on her lap.

"I want you to take your pain meds first" Horatio told her, placing the cloth on the countertop and grabbing the pills and water from it.

Calleigh opened her mouth to him and Horatio placed the pills inside. He handed her the water, which she took and swallowed the pills with, then handed the water back to Horatio. He took it back and placed it on the countertop once again. Horatio looked back at Calleigh, seeing her watch his every move like he would vanish before her eyes if she didn't.

"Do you want to wipe your face?" he asked her, showing her the towel that he recently picked up from the countertop

Calleigh took the towel and started to clean her face, all she wanted was that the flashback that she had to go away, so the only way she knew how to forget things was to cause herself more pain. She was wiping her face too hard with the towel that there were specks of blood on it. She had reopened a small wound.

Horatio saw the way that she was 'cleaning' her face and he had to stop her. He grabbed her wrists with both of his hands and made her stop in her tracks. He saw the way that she looked at him- with nothing but fear in her eyes- and he immediately let go of her wrists. He took the towel from her grasp and saw that she wrapped her arm around herself and looked away from him.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, look at me" he asked her

All he saw was Calleigh shaking her head and blinking rapidly. The next thing he knew was Calleigh was off the countertop and walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He followed and saw her rummage through her purse until he saw that she was looking for her wallet. He saw as she opened it and pulled out some money, then a piece of paper. He saw her grab a pen off the nightstand and write something on one of the things before she walked back to him and handed him the paper.

She didn't want to look at him right now, let alone talk to him, not after he had grabbed her wrists. She walked into the bedroom and went to her purse. She rummaged through it until she found her wallet. Opening it up, she took $500 dollars out of it and then took the newspaper clipping out of it. She grabbed a pen and wrote: _Here is half of the money I owe you for the ticket; I will pay you the rest when I can. Thanks for the job, but I can't take it. _She placed the pen on the nightstand and turned to Horatio and placed the items into his hand.

She didn't stay to see his face turn into one of sorrow as he read the article; she went back into the bathroom and locked herself inside, not wanting to come out until she knew for sure that he had left.

He left all right, but he didn't take the money with him. He placed it on her bed and walked out of her bedroom. He kept the article that she had given him. He needed to talk to somebody and the only person that he knew that would help him was Alexx.

* * *

TBC (YAY! Alexx will make an appearance in the next chapter)  
**Next Chapter Preview: Alexx and Horatio talk. Calleigh and Alexx meet and talk.**


	7. Conversation

Thanks for all the reviews on Chapter 6!!! Here is the UPDATE!! YAY!!

_LA Calleigh  
Mac-a-lacka  
blackcat9517  
caligurl93  
elislin  
celkin_

Hope that you like!!! More to come!!

* * *

  
Chapter 7: Conversations

Horatio got into work early that following morning and he immediately went to the autopsy bay, where he knew were Alexx would be. Upon entering the room, Alexx looked up from her book. There wasn't a call out for her yet and she hoped that she didn't get one for a few minutes since she wanted to catch up on her reading.

Seeing Horatio enter her autopsy room, Alexx smiled. She needed to talk to him before shift actually started, but from the look on his face, he was the one that needed the talking too. She placed her book on the table and watched as he walked to her, sitting down on the chair opposite of her.

"Hey Horatio, How are you?" she asked him, knowing the answer that he would give her.

Horatio placed his glasses on the table, then his hands-twisting them in a nervous manner. He wanted to talk to her about Calleigh, hoping that she might be able to talk to her and make her see that what he did last night was good for her and that he wasn't trying to hurt her in any way.

"I'm confused Alexx" he truthfully told her

"What is wrong Baby?" she asked him, moving her chair closer to the table

"Remember Calleigh, the new ballistics expert that I hired a few days ago?"

"Yeah, wasn't she supposed to start today?" Alexx asked him

"Yeah, well that went down the drain" he told her "She doesn't want the job anymore"

"Why? Did she tell you?"

"No, she gave me this news article" he told her as he fished in his suit pocket and pulled out the paper that Calleigh had given him the night before and handed it to Alexx.

Alexx took the paper and started to read it, first the handwriting, which she presumed was Calleighs' telling Horatio about the ticket and that she couldn't work for him. She flipped it around and started reading the article.

_**Woman Beaten before left to Die**_

_**Last night a woman in her twenties was found in an alleyway half beaten to death. The woman reported that she was walking home from the bus stop when she was attacked from behind. She recalls the attacker pushing her into the wall and fondling her inappropriately, but she refused to fight back, afraid that the attacker might harm her more. **_

_**She told the officer that she remembers every move he made towards her and every word that he told her. She would not report as to who her attacker was even though she saw who it might have been. **_

_**As for now that case of Calleigh Duquesne is still open and if anybody knows the whereabouts of her attacker, please call the New Orleans Police Department. **_

"She was attacked" Alexx exclaimed, "Did she tell you?"

"No, she just gave me this article and I left"

"Horatio, you left that girl alone" Alexx asked him "Why did you do that?"

"She wanted me out" Horatio told Alexx, "You should have seen her Alexx, she was scared out of her mind when I grabbed her wrists because of the way she was cleaning her face"

"Keep talking"

He did, he told Alexx what happened the day before, when he went over to the hotel and what happened that night. He didn't leave a single detail out, in hopes that Alexx might be able to help him and talk to Calleigh.

"Do you want me to talk to her Horatio, because from what you told me, Calleigh is afraid of others and that she isn't too confident in herself" Alexx asked him

"Would you? I can't tell her enough that she will be ok here and that she can trust me, she just wont have it"

"I will talk to her for you Horatio, all you have to do is take me there, my car is in the shop"

"No problem"

* * *

Calleigh was at the hotel watching TV; she was lying down with her arm on her chest. She had her luggage packed and ready to go, she was no longer going to stay in Miami- knowing that what she wanted here, she couldn't have. She contemplated on calling Horatio the night before and apologizing, but she felt scared of doing so. She felt horrible and hoped that after she calls him when she lands in Louisiana that he would forgive her.

A few hours ago, she had gotten off the phone with some of her friends from Darnell. They talked about what Calleigh was going through and half the time she felt sad because of what her friends were telling her, but she couldn't really be mad at them since she was thinking the same things too.

_"Yeah, like he would want to forgive you Calleigh, after everything that you put him through" her friends Ashley told her before her other friends interrupted_

_"Well maybe he will..maybe" said Katie, knowing that by the way that Calleigh was talking about this man that he would be willing to forgive her_

_"Face it girl, you love this man and you know it," said her friend Caroleine, falling for the man herself. _

_"Careoline, No, I cant fall for him, he..he doesn't like me like that" Calleigh argued to the three women that she called_

_"Yes you can" Katie said "He sounds like he likes you back from the way that you said he kissed you"_

_"But.."_

_"Face it girl, YOU'RE IN LOVE," all three of her friends told her._

* * *

Horatio and Alexx were in the hummer talking about Calleigh. Horatio was telling Alexx every detail about this woman. He told her that she took beating from her previous sort-of-boss-who was Andrew and how he saw the way that he treated her. He told her that Calleigh needs another female friend and that maybe she, Alexx, could raise her self-esteem before somebody tries to take advantage of that.

"I will talk to her Horatio, but you have to tell me about her damage" asked Alexx

"She has a bruised eye and a dislocated shoulder and yesterday night I found more bruising on her body"

"Did you ask her about them?"

"No, I don't want her to think that she cant trust me so I am giving her time and when she is ready she will tell me"

They arrived at the hotel that Calleigh was staying at. Horatio parked the car and the duo both exited the car, making sure to lock it before entering the main lobby. Horatio said 'Hi' to Dabo and together he and Alexx entered the elevator. Pressing the number for the 8th floor, the doors closed and all they had to do was wait until the elevator stopped.

When the 'ding' sounded, Horatio exited the elevator, followed by Alexx and together they walked to Calleigh's room. Knocking on the door, they waited until Calleigh answered.

* * *

She heard a knock on her door and slowly got up from the couch, minding her arm that was on her chest. She didn't have her sling with her at the moment, so she walked to the door and looked through the peephole seeing Horatio and an African- American woman standing there. Opening the door, she asked Horatio the most asked question ever.

"What are you doing here?"

Horatio looked from between Calleigh and Alexx, then back at Calleigh. He smiled and introduced the two women, but still he didn't answer the question that Calleigh had asked until after he was done.

"Alexx and I came by to talk to you"

Looking once again back into the room and seeing her luggage by the couch she let them in, knowing that Horatio was going to find out sooner or later about her plans on leaving Miami.

Alexx had never seen a woman become so quiet in such a short time as she has seen today. This beautiful blonde-southern woman in front of her looked like a spitfire to her, but by the way that Horatio told her that Calleigh had a low self-esteem and needed help in raising it was one of the reasons that she was here.

"If you don't mind me asking Calleigh, where is your sling?" Horatio asked Calleigh as he noticed that her sling was no longer holding up her arm.

Sitting on the couch and nodding her head so as to tell the duo to sit, she told Horatio the truth as to what happened to her sling- she broke it.

"How?" asked Alexx

"I was mad at myself and forgetting that I had a dislocated shoulder yanked it off and in the process I dislocated my shoulder again while breaking my sling"

"Calleigh" exclaimed Horatio "When did you do this?"

"Last night" Calleigh mumbled, "I had to relocate my shoulder again and before you ask, yes I took me pills"

"Good" Alexx replied, "Can I ask you a question?"

Looking at Horatio, Calleigh once again looked down at her lap. She wasn't ready to face reality that he might find out about her past, but he needed to know right? She needed to tell him right? She didn't know because she was already lost. She then raised her head and looked at Alexx.

"Umm..Yeah sure" Calleigh stuttered afraid of the question that Alexx was going to ask.

"Do you trust this man?" Alexx asked, pointing to Horatio with her index finger.

She didn't answer the question, but she nodded her answer to her all the while keeping her eyes on Horatio to see his reaction. _A Smile_ was what she saw forming on his lips.

_A Smile_ that would probably change everything for these two and Alexx could see that when she asked Calleigh her next question and still these two _lovebirds_ were looking at each other. Alexx couldn't do anything but smile as she looked into the eyes of Horatio and Calleigh to see that they showed nothing but _love _and _respect_ for each other.

She couldn't help but _smile_ as well. These two were made for each other…and only time would tell were that would lead.

* * *

TBC (Sooo..What did you think??)


	8. One Month That Changed Everything

Thanks to all who read and reviewed Chapter 7, I hope that you continue to read this and review!!! Here is the next chapter!!

_black-dahlia75  
elislin  
LA Calleigh  
CSIMiamiLuver2012  
blackcat9517  
celkin  
Mac-a-lacka_

I hope that you like!!!

* * *

  
Chapter 8: One Month That Changed Everything

One month had passed since Alexx and Horatio went to the hotel that Calleigh was staying at and in that one month Calleigh had done so much more. She had recently moved into an apartment with the help of Horatio and Alexx. Horatio didn't touch the subject as to where she had gotten those bruises he found last month; he was taking his time on that subject.

Her eye had completely healed and she no longer had to take medication for that, but her new doctor told her that her shoulder would take another week to heal completely since she had dislocated it too many times. She didn't mind, she was only training right now before she got out into the field and she liked it so far.

Calleigh had met Tim two weeks ago during her mini training session with Horatio and he helped her tape lift prints from certain surfaces around the lab and outside. She also met Megan, and at first she thought that she was mean, but once she got to know her, she wasn't so bad.

She was trying to get her self-esteem up but when somebody was asking her all sorts of questions, she had gotten really nervous and literally freaked- having mini panic attacks where Horatio had to step in and calm her down. She apologized profusely but once again Horatio wasn't having any of it since she had just begun getting used to everything and everyone.

Today was her third week at work and they were hiring a new CSI and Calleigh wondered whom it was and who was going to train the newbie. She was sitting in the break room reading her notes on what she learned the last month when Tim walked in since her training was over in two days.

He walked to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup, offering Calleigh some but she didn't want any. He took his cup and walked to the couch where Calleigh was seated and he too took a seat.

"Did you hear about Eric?"

"Who is Eric?" Calleigh asked, putting her notes away and turning to Tim

"You haven't heard, well anyway, he is the newbie that is going to be working with us," Tim told her, taking a sip of his coffee and looking back at her

"Umm..Who is going to train him?" she shyly asked

"Last I heard, it was going to be Horatio, but you would have to ask him"

Calleigh slowly nodded her head not really knowing what to do or say after Tim told her that Horatio was going to be training another person besides her. She felt alone once again and she had to get out of the room before she completely looses it in front of Tim.

She quickly got up from the couch and hurriedly walked out of the break room. She passed DNA and the trace lab, walking towards the locker room. She saw Megan walk towards her, but she didn't say anything to her as she walked by- just wiping away some tears that made there way down her cheeks.

Making it into the locker room, Calleigh went to her locker and grabbed her purse before walking out and into the hall. She walked all the way to the elevators and waited for the doors to open. Once the elevator got to the floor, she entered and pressed the button for the main lobby. As the doors closed, Calleigh could see Horatio walking her way.

* * *

Horatio was talking to Eric about whom he would be working with and who was going to train him when Megan walked up to them. Horatio excused himself and together he and Megan walked a few feet away from Eric.

Megan began to tell him about Calleigh and how she looked when they passed in the hall. She told him that she also talked to Tim and he had told her that Calleigh looked sad when he had told her that he might be the one that would train Eric, but that he wasn't certain and that Calleigh had to talk to him.

He thanked her and went back to Eric, telling him that Megan would show him around and introduce him to everyone, but that he had to go talk to somebody. Eric nodded and Megan lead him away while Horatio left the room that they were in and walked down the hall to the elevators, just in time to see Calleigh through the elevator doors as they closed.

"Damn" he whispered

He didn't have time to wait for the elevator to come back up, so he decided to take the stairs. Literally walking down two steps at a time, he made it down the steps in time to see Calleigh walking out the front entrance. Walking as fast as he could, he managed to catch up to her as she walked down the steps in front of the building.

* * *

_So stupid… so stupid. Why would I think that he would want to train me anymore, he trained me for 20 out of these 30 days and now he wants to train another person.. He doesn't care about me anymore..just because the newbie is a male, Horatio wants to train him, Uhhh I hate it!!_

She wasn't paying attention as to where she was heading and before she knew it, she felt a hand grab onto her shoulder. She turned around to see who touched her and found Horatio staring at her. She looked into his eyes and saw the concern right away. Putting her head down and turning back around, she continued to walk- praying that Horatio wouldn't follow her.

Watching her turn back around and start walking, he followed. He had to talk to her because when she had turned around, he saw the tearstains that were on her face and the way that she looked at him- with such sorrow and hurt.

"What do you want Horatio?" she asked as she continued to walk away from the building and him.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, please stop and talk to me"

"I am talking to you Horatio"

"Please stop walking," he pleaded to her

Calleigh stopped walking-not that she got far- when she made it to end of the parking lot where she would be waiting for the bus. She is still riding the bus since she is still looking for a car to buy, but most of the time either Horatio or Alexx will pick her up from her apartment and give her a lift to the lab.

Turning around and finally facing Horatio, all of her emotions ran through her at once and Horatio got the full force of it when Calleigh decided to slap him. After doing that, Calleigh looked on wide-eyed as Horatio touched his cheek.

"Oh my God, I..I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that..I'm sorry," cried Calleigh, placing her hands over her mouth in shock as to what she did.

Horatio couldn't believe that Calleigh had just slapped him, but he wasn't mad since he was thinking when she would 'fight' back. To say the least he was proud of her for standing up for herself even though he didn't know what he did wrong..

"It's ok" Horatio brushed it off like no big deal "Want to tell me what is wrong?"

"I'm scared" Calleigh replied in a baby voice

"Why?"

"Well our training will be finished in two days and.." Calleigh took a deep breath "…andImScaredThatIWillDoBadWithoutYouHelpingMe" she continued in one long breath.

"Is that all that you are scared of?"

"I'm afraid that you will forget about me," Calleigh answered as she fixed her purse back on her shoulder

"Why would I forget about you, you are not forgettable, you make a strong impression"

"Yeah, did I ever apologize about that?" Calleigh asked, thinking if she ever did apologize for the first meeting that they had

"Yes you did Sweetheart and like I have told you so many times, you don't have to apologize" Horatio told her "But would you want to talk about why you are afraid that I will forget you?"

"Food?"

"Lets go"

Leading her to his car, he opened the door for her and she got in, closing the door he went over to the drivers side and got in before closing the door and starting the car and pulling out of the lot, heading for his favorite restaurant a few minutes away- located by the sea.

* * *

They talked about everything and about the newbie-Eric- and who was going to train him. Calleigh found out that it was not Horatio that was going to train him, but that she was. By being told this, Calleigh couldn't believe that Horatio would trust her enough to actually let her train somebody by herself.

He trusted her with his life and hoped that she trusted him with hers. He told her that if she has trouble with anything that she could go to him and he will help her. Together they talked more, talked about everything and anything besides work. Calleigh told him her favorite color- blue-, her birthday- February 28th-, favorite drink- chamomile tea and sometimes coffee-, she told him everything.

Horatio told her his favorite color- green-, his birthday- April 7th-, favorite drink- tea and coffee-, and he told her about his parents and his brother, but not in so much detail. Calleigh decided that since he went that far that she might as well tell him something, so she told him about the bruises that she has-ones that wont go away.

"I have these bruises on the right side of my body" Calleigh told him "The worst thing is that they wont go away"

"I do have to tell you something"

"What is it?" she asked, taking a bite of her salad

"The night before you cried yourself to sleep in my arms, I was putting you in bed and your shirt rode up.."

"..and you saw them" Calleigh finished

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you ask me about them?"

"I wanted you to tell me on your time, I didn't want to put more stress on you" he confessed to her, taking her hand in his and rubbing circles on it with his thumb "When you are ready, you can talk about them"

Calleigh smiled and took his hand fully in hers and thanking him for everything that he did for her. She really appreciated it and promised that she would not let him down when she trained Eric.

"You saved me," she told Horatio "Thank You"

Together they continued to eat. Horatio's mind continuing to repeat the phrase that Calleigh had just told him.

_You Saved Me…_

* * *

TBC (This is not the end of the fic!!! A lot of more chapters to come!!!)


	9. Calleigh Plays Around

Thanks to all who reviwed Chapter 8!!

_CSI Ballistics  
__elislin_  
_Kristen  
__Mac-a-lacka_

I hope that you like this chapter and sorry that it took so long to update (Finals are a bitch to do)

* * *

Chapter 9: Calleigh plays Around

Walking into the break room three days later, Calleigh was amazed to find Eric sitting on the couch sipping a cup of coffee. Walking over to the mini fridge that they had in there, she opened it and grabbed a soda. Closing the door, she grabbed a banana and an apple before walking to the door. She didn't feel comfortable yet with anybody and being alone with a man- that isn't Horatio- still had her on edge.

Before she was able to walk out of the room, she heard here name being called. Turning around to see that Eric was the one that called her name, she walked over to him. Standing in front of him, Calleigh smiled down at him as he smiled back at her.

"Hello" he told her

"Hello" she told him back, politely smiling at him

"Can I get your help?" Eric asked Calleigh

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Do you know who Calleigh is? Or where I can find her?" he asked

Being that she hasn't told him her name yet, Calleigh decided to have some fun with the newbie and joke around with him. She smiled once more before answering his question.

"Yeah I know who she is" Calleigh replied, referring to herself in the third person "She is ok"

"Why is that?" he asked

"She isn't really into talking with people unless she knows who they are" Calleigh had to keep her smile to herself as she said these things about herself

"Do you know where I can find her? She is suppose to be my trainer" Eric asked and told Calleigh

"Yeah, walk down this hall and when you get to the end, turn right and her office is the one a the end of that hall, pretty big if I say, so you wont miss it"

"Thanks, Umm.."

"I'm Marie" Calleigh told Eric "Well I have to go, I need to be somewhere"

"Ok, thanks again"

"No Problem" Calleigh told him, walking out of the room and into the hallway

She couldn't keep her laughter in any longer, so when she was far away from the break room, she busted out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she collided with somebody. Looking up, she saw that is was Tim. She smiled again, before laughing once again. Tim looked at her like she lost her mind.

"What is so funny Cal?"

"No..Nothing.." she laughed, wiping some tears out of her eyes because it

"With you laughing so hard, something is up" Tim asked

"Eric.. Ok, so he asked where he could find me and I told him where, the thing is that he doesn't know that he was talking to me because apparently my name is Marie"

Finally getting what she was telling him, Tim couldn't help but smile. He never thought that Calleigh would be the one to trick somebody, looks like he learned something new about her.

"You're evil Calleigh"

"Thank You" Calleigh said "Well I have to go, need to get to my lab before Eric gets there"

"Ok, bye- Oh Horatio said something about Lucinda's, said that you would know what it means"[[I made this restaurant up, I don't know if there is one in Miami]]

"Yeah, thanks Speed"

Walking into her lab, Calleigh placed her soda and fruit on her desk before sitting down on her stool and reading some files that were placed on her table. She was so engrossed into her files that she didn't hear her door open and somebody walk in until that person called her name.

"Calleigh?"

Looking up from her files, she saw Eric standing by her door. Smiling at him, she waved for him to come in and take a seat. Once he sat down in the stool across from her she introduced herself to him- as Calleigh this time.

"Hi I'm Calleigh Duquesne"

"I'm Eric Delko, before we start, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is on your mind?" she asked, knowing that it was probably about her stunt that she pulled off

"Didn't I see you in the break room?" he asked

_Yeah, but I was Marie at that time, now I'm Calleigh…I Love this game _she thought. Looking at Eric, Calleigh smiled, but shook her head no. She was going to keep this game going for as long as she could. She will be both Calleigh and Marie. _This will be fun, have to let Horatio know what is going on though_

"No, I just got in, never really do have the time to go in there much unless we have a meeting or something" Calleigh half lied to him "Why do you ask?"

It was true; she was never in the break room much unless Horatio called for a meeting. The only reason that she goes in there is to get some food before coming back to her lab to finish papers. Since she got promoted to a CSI Level 2 a few days ago, she had been busier then normal- trying to get cases solved without freaking out. So far she didn't have the urge to run for the hills, but this was her first time training somebody and it did scare her, but being Calleigh- she refused to show it.

"I saw somebody that looked exactly like you in there not but ten minutes ago" Eric told her, "Either that or I already am going crazy"

"Hmm, weird" she shrugged her shoulders, "But no that wasn't me"

"Ok, want to get started?" Eric asked Calleigh

"That's my line mister" Calleigh joked

After talking a little about themselves- since Calleigh wanted to get to know her trainee- they got to work. Calleigh showed him the certain kinds of instruments that they would be using and which ones were good to use when analyzing things. She told him that sometimes he might have to think outside the box to get his answer or the results that he wanted to get.

"Evidence doesn't take sides," Calleigh told him that "Remember that"

Continuing with her training, she showed him the kit that he would be using and what items were in there. Going over the necessities in the kit, Calleigh realized that she needed to stock up her gloves and charge her battery to her crime light.

"Remember that you have to stock up your kit whenever you are low" Calleigh told him, plugging her crime light into its charger and grabbing a box of small gloves and placing it in her kit. "I learned that they hard way"

"What happened?" Eric asked

"My crime light flat lined once when I was at a scene because I forgot to charge it the previous night," Calleigh told him "Not happening ever again"

Eric's training was cut short when Horatio walked into the room. He smiled at Calleigh and she smiled back. He always did find a way to cheer her up, no matter what.

"Hey Calleigh, we have a 419. You and I are on it today." Horatio told Calleigh as Eric listened in.

"Ok, I will be right there, let me get my kit and then we can go" Calleigh told Horatio before he left "Looks like your training has been cut short today, but I will see you on Friday"

"Ok, thanks for everything"

"No problem, I have to go now," Calleigh told Eric, waving goodbye as she walked out of her lab and into the hall of the Crime Lab.

Eric looked around her lab and noticed that there was the same soda can and fruit that he saw Marie leave with in her hands when he was in the break room. He knew that Calleigh had t be Marie, but until he was certain, he would keep playing along with Calleigh's little game.

* * *

TBC (Yeah it was short, I wanted to make this a fun little chapter before the games go over the top..Hint Hint)  
Atleast 5 reviews to continue!


	10. So Are You?

Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 9!

_celkin  
caligurl93  
LA Calleigh  
Bola  
Miss Liss  
blackcat9517  
CSIMiamiLuver2012  
elislin  
Horatios1Fan  
Mac-a-lacka  
black-dahlia75_

I am so sorry for the long wait, but school is keeping me away from writing faster then i would have hoped, but not to worry, I am almost done with College that i will be able to write more.

* * *

Chapter 10: So.. Are You?

As the weeks went by, Calleigh became a little more confident in her role as Eric's teacher. They both helped one another, which helped the other out more, then they would know. They were putting the past behind them, or at least Calleigh was trying to. She was still having pain from the little prank that Eric had pulled, but it was starting to go away- or at least she felt that it was.

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you Eric" Tim told the new guy_

"_Why? You were the one that told me that she was afraid of these things" Eric continued on with the prank that he wanted to pull on Calleigh_

"_Yeah, but I didn't know that you were going to use them on her"_

"_Well she played a prank on me, I'm just doing the same thing back at her" replied Eric "What is the harm in that?"_

"_She played a HARMLESS trick on you" Tim cried out to Eric "You on the other hand are about the play a HARMFUL trick on her"_

"_They wont kill you, or her" _

"_You know what, I had nothing to do with this, if something happens to Calleigh its your head, not mine" was the last thing that Tim told Eric before he left Calleighs' Ballistics Lab_

"_Their nothing but ants, what is the harm in that" Eric asked himself as he finished getting all the little buggers into the container before he left the lab as well._

_Later that day, when Calleigh was looking for her calendar in her drawers, but when she didn't find it, she had to look somewhere else. As she closed one of the drawers on her way to the other desk, it hit the desk with too much force that it opened once more. _

_Looking into the other desk drawer, Calleigh finally found her monthly planner. Opening it up, she looked through the planner trying to find the little red dot. Not finding one for the previous month, she began to get paranoid, but had to calm down when she figured that she was just late because of stress. As she was putting the planner back in the drawer, she saw a container on the desk and wondered what was in it because last time she checked that was not there. _

_Grabbing the container by sides, she walked back to the other desk-the one with the drawer that was still opened, and sat on the stool. Trying to figure out what was in the container, she started to shake it-nothing- was all she could hear, so she grabbed the lid and opened it._

_A Scream_

_It could be heard throughout the lab and the halls. Horatio was walking through one and heard it, so he ran to where he heard the scream come from and when he got to Calleigh's lab, he saw her on the floor-holding her right side, which was bleeding and moving to the wall that was on her left. _

_She let out a scream when she saw the ants come out of the container- those little black things that she hated and was scared of. She threw the lid back on the table and ran to her right-towards the door, but something stopped her. It was the drawer that was still partially opened. She hit it with full force that she cut the side of her hip and to make it worse, she fell to the ground because she couldn't get her footing right in time. She had to move from the table, so she did, she slid her body to her left as she held her side with her left hand. _

_She couldn't breath and she couldn't see because of her tears. All she thinks about was those little things crawling on her hand before she fell-and she could still feel them. Hearing the door to the lab open, she looked to her right and found Horatio entering. _

_Leaning on his knee, Horatio made sure that he was eye to eye with Calleigh before he spoke to her so that he wouldn't startle her. He moved some of her blond hair from her face and he could clearly see that she was crying. _

"_Calleigh" he whispered_

"_My..My side" she cried "It..hurts"_

"_Can I see?"_

_As she nodded, Horatio gently pulled the bloodied portion of her tank up to find that she had a long gash from one side of her hip to the other and that it was bleeding—bleeding puss. He looked back at Calleigh as she bit her lip to stop her crying and to stop from crying out in pain from the way her side hurt._

"_I need to wrap this up and put pressure on it before we move" Horatio told her "Where is your kit?"_

"_I..I don't know" Calleigh whimpered _

_Eric, Tim and Alexx were in the break room when they heard the scream. Tim looked at Eric with a glare of death before walking out of the room and into the hall. Alexx saw this and then looked at Eric with a questionable look._

"_What was that all about and did you hear that scream?"_

"_Yeah, it was about something that I did to Calleigh" Eric told Alexx "It was a joke"_

"_What did you do to Calleigh"_

"_I pulled a prank on her since she pulled one on me" Eric told Alexx, "I put some ants into a container and left them in Calleigh's lab"_

_"Eric!" Alexx screamed, before she rushed out of the room and went in search of Calleigh- knowing that Horatio would be with her._

_Horatio was finally able to find her kit, but not before he found all the ants on her worktable. Looking at Calleigh, he opened the kit to find some tape and gauze pads. He placed the gauze pads on her side and taped them up as best he could. Pushing the kit aside, he grabbed Calleigh's hand and placed it back on her side and told her to put pressure on it-, which she did, but also crying out in pain._

_Alexx rushed into the lab as Horatio was lifting Calleigh into his arms. She looked at both of them and then the blood that was on both of their hands. Telling Horatio that they needed to get Calleigh to the hospital as fast as they could, because the blood that she saw was too much and they needed to stop it._

_Calleigh on the other hand didn't want to go to the hospital so they came to a compromise. Alexx would do the best that she could for her, but she still needed to go to the hospital after she was done. So Horatio took Calleigh down to autopsy where Alexx cleaned the wound and got as much puss she could out of the wound that she could without causing Calleigh too much pain. _

_Calleigh couldn't help but cry out when Alexx started to extract the puss from her side. It hurt too much that she had to bite her finger to keep from crying out in pain. Horatio was there with her too, he was holding her once bloodied hand in his now clean one, stroking the outside of her hand when she shut her eyes and bit her finger. _

"_I'm going to stitch you up" Alexx told Calleigh_

_Calleigh nodded her reply and waited for the needle to pierce her skin. Before she stitched Calleigh's gash up, she made sure that she numbed it so that the pain would be minimal for Calleigh. Once she was done with the stitches, Alexx told Calleigh what she wanted her to do, what she wanted both Horatio and Calleigh to do. _

"_I want you to go to the hospital tomorrow and make sure that you didn't get an infection" she told them both as she removed her gloves and threw them in the trash "I want to make sure that you also get an antibiotic to fight off any sort of infection, you hear me"_

"_I hear you fine" Calleigh breathed out "Right now, all I can feel is my hip"_

"_Horatio, make sure she goes" Alexx pleaded "Please"_

"_I will drive her there myself Alexx" he told his friend "Thank you for this"_

"_No problem, now you take car of that hip, and no excessive work" Alexx told Calleigh, "Or the stitches will rip and you will be in more pain"_

"_My lab?" Calleigh asked Horatio_

"_Eric is cleaning it for you"_

"_I hate those things," Calleigh told the duo_

"_We know" both Alexx and Horatio said together_

* * *

"Hey Calleigh" Eric questioned

"Yeah" she asked him

"I wanted to say that I am sorry about what happened a few weeks back" he apologized

"Eric, I told you that you are fine, you are forgiven" she smiled back at him, "No harm, No foul"

"Yeah, but I hurt you"

"Yes, you did, but it sorta helped. I don't have that much pain in the side anymore"

"Well, I still wanted to apologize"

"And you are always going to be forgiven" Calleigh replied back to him, "Well, Listen I have to go, Horatio and I are going out"

"I do have a question," Eric asked

"Shoot"

"Are you and Horatio together?"

"I can't answer that question" Calleigh replied back

"Why?"

"It's not my question to answer" Calleigh told him as she turned from him and walked through the doors of the DNA lab and into the hallway.

* * *

_"What would you say if I were to tell you that we are now dating?"_

"_I would tell you that it's about damn time"_

* * *

TBC!! (Ok, so keep that last two sentences, because there comes a surprise!!)


	11. What? Are You Sure?

Thanks to all who reviewed Chpater 10!!!

_celkin (so did you like? was it good enough for you? you were on it girl!!)  
LA Calleigh (thank you so much for the advice, hope that i did you proud!!)  
Sandy Ford  
blackcat9517  
Dragon  
elislin_

I hope that you like this chapter, Make sure that you read the TBC comment that i posted on here, tell me what you think. I'm stuck on what i should do

* * *

Chapter 11: What? Are You Sure?

"So tell me why I have to go to the Hospital again?" Calleigh complained to Horatio as he drove them both to the Hospital

"Well, we need to get those stitches out and I believe that your prescription needs to be filled as well"

"Did I tell you that I hate hospitals?" Calleigh complained to Horatio, "They ask you to do so many tests for a simple answer"

"Well that is what we do too, but with evidence" Horatio told his—girlfriend

Yes, Calleigh and Horatio are dating. They have been dating for a total of three months, if Horatio was right in his estimate, that would make it around the time that Calleigh bought her first apartment. They refused to tell anybody since Calleigh was below Horatio, being only a CSI Level 2 and Horatio being a Lieutenant. Horatio only knows of one person that knows they are together and that would be Alexx. It was their fault that she found out because she walked into the locker room when they were kissing.

* * *

_As Calleigh was placing a bag that she got from the pharmacy into her locker, she was greeted by a set of arms coming around her waist, then her back hitting someone's body. She had to smile because she knew whom this was that was holding her captive. It was her lover and her boss, Horatio Caine_

_Turning around in his embrace so that she was facing him, she put her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love for her in them. At first she was worried that they would get into trouble for having relations with one another, but so far, no one knew and they were both fine with that, they liked their moments together._

_"So, how about we go out tonight?" asked Horatio_

_"I will have to check with my boss, he can be a hassle sometimes" Calleigh joked_

_"Oh, is he, well maybe if you tell him that you have a date tonight then he will let you leave early" Horatio joked right back_

_"I don't know, what should I tell him?" Calleigh asked, "Something like 'I have a date tonight with my boyfriend, we are going out, then we are going back to my place to have some hot-amazing sex' or is that too much to tell your boss?"_

_"Sex, huh?"_

_"Yeah" Calleigh blushed, "I think that its time"_

_"You sure?"_

_"Positive"_

_"Calleigh, I mean it, this is a big step for you" Horatio told his girlfriend of one month, "And don't get me wrong, I want to be with you so badly, but I want to make sure that you are certain about this. We wont be able to go back once its done"_

_Looking into her boyfriend's eyes, she touched his left cheek with her right hand as she leaned up and lightly kissed his lips. As they broke away, Calleigh made sure that he was looking at her as she said what was on her mind._

_"I- Calleigh Duquesne- am one-hundred percent certain that I want to make love to my boyfriend tonight" she continued, "Listen to me Horatio, I know that we are close to eleven years apart, but I don't give a damn, I want to be with you and no other person"_

_"Calleigh-."_

_He couldn't even start a sentence before her lips met his once more. The friendly kiss between girlfriend and boyfriend turned into a full make out session, one that was interrupted when they heard someone's throat being cleared. They broke apart and turned to the noise and found Alexx looking at them with a grin- a happy one._

_"So, do I need to come back in a few hours, or is it ok if I come in?" she lightly asked_

_"Umm..yeah..Hey Alexx" Calleigh tried to greet her friend "How are you today?"_

_"You know, you can try to trick me by changing the subject, but it aint going to work this time Calleigh"_

_"This time?" asked Horatio, "Mind filling me in?"_

_"Well.." Calleigh started before being interrupted by Alexx_

_"Little Ms. Trickster here refused to tell me who she was dating last week" Alexx told Horatio, "I asked her a simple question, but she immediately changed the subject"_

_"Why does everybody keep askin' me the same damn question?" asked a fake angry Calleigh_

_"What was the question?" Horatio asked the two women_

_"If you two were dating"_

_"What would you say if I were to tell you that we are now dating?"_

_"I would tell you that it's about damn time" Alexx smiled at the couple before turning around and leaving the locker room, but not before yelling out "Don't forget to use protection!"_

* * *

That was the first month of their relationship and between then and now, they have gone through so much together. The most recent being Eric Delko's little stunt, the one that caused Calleigh to have a gash on her right hip. Now, Today, they were heading to the hospital so that Calleigh can get her stitches out.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Calleigh looking through her purse for something. As she found what she was looking for, she opened it and started flipping through some pages. He could tell that she was in deep thought about something, but he didn't know as to what. Keeping his eyes on the road, he took one hand off the wheel and grabbed her hand, just so he could hold it in his.

"What are you looking at Sweetheart?"

"Oh, nothing much, its just my monthly planner" Calleigh told him, "I'm looking for something important in here. I checked the day that I had my accident, and then again yesterday, but the answer is always the same"

"And what would that be, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Horatio

"I'm late…"

Horatio knew the words "I'm Late"; he had heard those exact words from his sister-in-law before she found out that she was pregnant with his nephew. He thought about having kids before, but he wasn't sure if Calleigh was ready for any, but if she were pregnant, he would be the proudest person in the world.

"..that would make this the second month that I have yet to get my period, but I wouldn't worry, my clock has been all messed up since joining the NOPD. I remember once that I didn't get my period for almost three whole months, but then again that was when I was attacked"

"Do you want kids?"

Turning in her seat so that she faced her boyfriend, Calleigh held onto his hand tightly.

"I want them if you do" she told him, "Like I told you Horatio, I want you and only you"

"Me too" he agreed with her

The rest of the ride to the hospital was talkative. They talked about what they were going to do when Christmas came, and where they wanted to go for vacation when New Years came. To say the least, they talked about their dreams.

* * *

They were in an exam room waiting for their doctor to come in with his supplies in order to take Calleigh's stitches out. He had taken blood samples from Calleigh since he wanted to get a physical on her since she was here. There was no point in making her come in again for something that would only take a couple of minutes of their time.

Horatio looked at the wall with all these pamphlets and one that caught his eye was the one about pregnancy. Oh how he wished that his girlfriend was pregnant right now. His eyes drifted to his girlfriend who was lying on the exam table in nothing but a flimsy hospital gown. He pictured her with a belly- one that would house their child.

As the door to the room opened, Horatio had to push aside the thoughts of Calleigh pregnant for now. The doctor came into the room with some charts in his hands. He looked between the couple before placing the charts on the table.

"One of my nurses is getting the equipment ready so that I will be able to take the stitches from your hip out, but first, Ms. Duquesne, are you feeling alright at all?"

Calleigh looked at her doctor as if he had grown a second head, of course she was feeling fine, its not like she was dieing or anything.

"Yep, I am perfectly fine" she answered the question, "Why do you ask?"

"Well as we ran your blood work, we found out that you have a high HCG count"

"What?!" asked Calleigh as she lifter herself up on her elbows and looked between the doctor and Horatio

"Yes Ma'am" her doctor replied, "I believe that you are indeed…"

"Pregnant" Calleigh moaned as she fell back onto the exam table

"Congratulations"

"Thank you" mumbled Calleigh

"Can you leave us alone for a few minutes please Dan?"

"Sure can Horatio"

As Dan left the room, Horatio got up from his spot on the chair and went over to Calleigh. He looked at her and saw that she was crying. Helping her up into a sitting position, he wiped away the tears that she had already shed.

"Hey, Cal, what is wrong Sweetheart?"

"I'm pregnant" Calleigh cried, "I'm pregnant"

"Yes, yes you are beautiful"

Looking at her boyfriend, she couldn't help but cry harder. She had so many things going through her mind and one that kept repeating in her mind was that she was pregnant.

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"We have only been dating three or so months and were pregnant, isn't that too soon?" she quietly asked

"I could care less, I am just happy that you are going to have my child"

"Really?" she questioned Horatio as she looked into his piercing blue eyes

"Yes" he told her for the last time before kissing her and touching her still flat stomach with his hand. "I love you both" he told her as she broke the kiss

"..Love you too" Calleigh mumbled as she pressed her face into his chest, "Love you too"

* * *

TBC..(I might write another chapter 11, I don't think that this one turned out right. Tell me what you think?)


	12. I Love You Too Much

Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 11!

_celkin  
SoapFanTracy  
LA Calleigh  
elislin  
blackcat9517_

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 12: I Love You Too Much

Learning that Calleigh was pregnant with his child felt like a dream to him, it felt amazing. He was certainly the happiest man now-he has a girlfriend that he loves and now he will soon have a child that we would love, not like he doesn't already.

_I'm pregnant. Oh My God, I'm pregnant! How though? Well not how, but..how? We used protection that night, but did the condom break? Teaches me to make sure to take my birth control. I'm pregnant. Is he really happy or is he just saying that to make me feel better? What happens if I turn into my mother?_

"Are you really happy?" Calleigh asked Horatio as they drove back to his home, "Because if you're not, then I don't have to have this baby"

What Calleigh was telling him made Horatio pull over to the side of the road; he didn't want her talking like that, never. He parked the car, turned off the ignition and sat there. Yes, he was mad that his girlfriend was talking about aborting their baby, but who wouldn't be mad? She was going to kill a life, one that they created together.

Looking to his right, he saw Calleigh looking at him with fear. She knew that he was mad and she could see it when he looked at her. She was in the process of taking off her seatbelt when Horatio was leaning forward with his hands stretched out. Calleigh, who was taking his actions in a different direction, was scared as to what he was going to do so she flinched and moved away, ducking her head in her arms.

"I'm Sorry..I'm Sorry" Calleigh chanted, "I'm Sorry. Please don't" she started to cry now in fear of getting abused, "Pl-Please D-Don't"

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, I'm not going to hit you" Horatio quietly told his girlfriend, "Never will I hit you"

"No, No, No, No No. That is what they-what they all say-and-and-and they do"

Fearing that Calleigh was building a wall around her, he managed to exit his car and walk around to the passenger side where he then opened the door to his still crying girlfriend. He took her hands away from her head so that he could cradle her head in his hands. Making her look at him, she kissed her passionately. He wanted her to know that he loved her and that he would never never never lay a hand on her.

"Listen to me ok" he asked her "I want you to know that I will never lay a hand on you. I love you too much to do that to you"

"Yeah, but-but that is what-what the others would tell me-me before they did it" Calleigh cried to Horatio

"Well, I promise that I never will. I will never hurt you; I would never put you through all that..Ever" he tried to console Calleigh but she kept crying.

Moving her body so that she was still sitting in the passenger seat, but so that her legs were on either side of his and her head was on his chest, Horatio wrapped his arms around her back and pressed her to him. He could feel every tremor that went through her body and he couldn't help but wonder what made his girlfriend so scared to stand up to a man? He knew about Andrew, but were there others that were ruthless that they decided to pick on a woman that he knew was too sweet.

Wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's waist, Calleigh cried like her life depended on it. Never was she able to cry openly to another man like she could with Horatio. Never. She remembered the first day after Andrew got his divorce finalized that he came in, in a sour mood and the first person that he came after was her.

_She had just gotten into her office when she was pushed against the wall and the folders that she had in her hand went all over the floor. She cried out when her hair was pulled, but then it went away. She had dropped to the floor, looking at the pair of boots that were in her sight. Following those up, she came to face her boss- Andrew._

_She had tears forming in her eyes, ones that she would be shedding in a few seconds, but Andrew didn't like when she cried, no never, he hated it. Grabbing Calleigh by her arm, he hauled her off the floor and twisted her arm behind her back, making her cry out and pleading to be let go. He could hear the breakage in her voice and knew that she is crying. Twisting her arm once more, he heard her cry out in pain before he heard a cracking sound and once more Calleigh crying out in definite pain. _

_Her wrist had just been broken._

_He shoved her into the wall of the room before walking to the door and stepping out into the hallway like nothing happened. _

_When he had pushed her into the wall, she braced herself for the impact with her good hand. She turned around so that he back was to the wall before she slid down and onto the floor in so much pain that she thought that she was going to die. That was how she stayed until she knew that it was safe to come out. She didn't go to the hospital, because she knew that she would be treated like and abuse victim-which she didn't want, but in the years to come, she was one._

_Instead, she put a splint on her wrist, wrapped it up and called it a day. In the months to follow, her wrist had become inflamed that she was unable to work. When she came back to work with a cast on her wrist from the hospital, Andrew was there to question her and beat her. During her time at the NOPD, not once did Calleigh fight Andrew back, knowing that if she did, she was dead either way. _

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her right cheek. It was Horatio, wiping away a lone tear that had slipped down to her cheek. Looking up, she came to see the loving face of her boyfriend. She smiled as she put her face into the crook of his neck.

"I Love you" she whispered, "I Love you, I love you"

"I love you too Sweetheart" he told her back, "Love you too"

Moving away from her body so that he was able to see her face, he gently held her face with both of his hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Now, tell me the truth on this Ok" he asked and as he saw her nod her head, he continued, "Why are you scared?"

"I-I'm scared because we have only been dating three months and we're already pregnant" she truthfully answered his question, "Don't get me wrong, I love that I am going to have your baby, but are we ready to have a child and..and what happens if IAB finds out?" she asked

"I could care less if IAB finds out, if I have to I will talk to the chief, but other then that I think that we are fully capable of raising a child, all that matters is that it a healthy baby and that both of you are ok at the end"

Shaking her head in understanding, she moved swiftly and before Horatio knew what was happening, Calleigh was kissing him senseless. Tongue's dueled, hands roamed, nothing mattered but the two of them.

* * *

Arriving at Horatio's home, they entered and as Horatio was setting his keys onto the table located by the door, his four-year-old cat-Lily- came walking towards them. He watched as Calleigh bent down and picked her up, rubbing her behind the ear all the while talking to her. She looked up and found him watching her before she ducked her head back down. Was she blushing? Yep, she sure is. He had to smile, never had he seen Calleigh blush before. No, wait; take that back, yes he had. It was the first night that they had made love.

_"No, don't hide from me Sweetheart" Horatio told Calleigh as he lightly kissed her forehead, "I want to see you"_

_He gently moved her arms from her chest so that they lay beside her head on the bed, then he moved to her legs, which were bent at the knee by her stomach and crossed at the ankle on the bed. He gently uncrossed her ankles so that she lay open to him._

_"You are beautiful" he complimented her, "Very Beautiful"_

That was the night that Calleigh had lost her virginity, she was no longer a girl anymore that was for sure. The following morning after their lovemaking, he remembered, was that Calleigh was sore. She was able to walk but it was hard for her to bend over since her muscles were not accustomed to the change yet.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Calleigh asked him as she set down Lily, "Handsome?" she asked once more, waving her hand in front of his face so as to get his attention.

"Oh, Sorry Sweetheart" he apologized

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked him, "I could see the wheels turning in your head"

"I was thinking about our first night together is all."

"Please don't remind me of that. I was scared out of my mind" confessed Calleigh

"Yet, you let me in"

"Durh, I told you that I was ready and I was, it doesn't mean that I wasn't scared," she told him

"Well either way, you were great that night"

"Sure I was" she replied. Letting him know that she was being sarcastic in her reply, "So again, what would you want to eat, it's almost five and I for one am hungry"

"It's because your eating for two now"

"Still, I'm hungry, so you better make up your mind quick before I literally eat you out of your own home, which reminds me that I need to go back to my apartment tomorrow"

"Why?"

"I need to get my mail, get more clothes and water my plants, so what do you want to eat?"

"What is with you and eating woman?" he joked

"I'm hungry!"

"Lets order out"

"Ok!" exclaimed an overly excited Calleigh, "I want Chinese!"

"Chinese it is.."

"Finally"

An hour later, the couple was sitting on the couch, eating food and watching TV. Lily was lying on Calleigh's legs, asleep as can be. So far life was perfect for them, but happiness comes at a price, one that would change their lives and turn it upside down.

* * *

TBC..


	13. The Price of Happiness

Thanks to all who Reviewed my last Chapter! Hope that you like this one.

_LA Calleigh  
blackcat9517  
elislin  
lizzie  
CSIfan123_

Enjoy and once agian sorry for the delay. I had writers block and I had to come up with a very good story plot to try to get more reviews since I seem to be loosing some..Boo! Here you go, so once gain Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 13: The Price of Happiness

Everything flashed before their eyes. Bullets rang out and before she knew it, she was on the floor in agony. A bullet had just ripped itself through the left side of her stomach before exiting and lodging itself into the near by wall. She couldn't feel anything but the pain in her side could see nothing but the blood as it oozed from her wound. She could think of only one thing before everything went black…

_My Baby…._

"I need a bus here now!" someone screamed, "I have an Officer down!"

_**Earlier that Day- 8:00 AM**_

"Can we please stop this bickering between you two?"

The blond and the African American woman looked to the person on their right, the person none other then Eric Delko. Looking at one another, the women laughed. Eric could do nothing but look at them in a confused manor.

"Eric, Hun, we are not fighting, nor are we bickering" the African American woman told her friend, "far from it actually"

"Then why are you two so.." he tried to come up with a word as to how the women were acting, but nothing popped into his head at the moment.

"Happy? Giddy? Gay? Enthusiastic? I can go on it you like?" asked the blonde, "You think that I should tell him Alexx?"

"Might as well baby, he is going to find out in a few more months"

"What?" asked Eric

"I'm pregnant," the blonde answered

"What! Really?" asked a very shocked Eric, "Calleigh, you're not pulling my chain are you? Getting me back for the prank I pulled on you?"

"No, I'm not kidding, I am 100 percent sure that I am pregnant" Calleigh told her trainee, "Found out last month"

"Do you know how far along you are?" asked Alexx

"No, when I found out, I was too scared as to how Horatio would react that I had a minor panic attack in the room. Horatio made the doctor leave so that we could talk alone" she explained to her coworkers

"What did I tell you about using protection?" Alexx chastised

"We did, but either it broke or slipped or something, but I could really care less, I'm having a baby!" squealed a very happy Calleigh

"So does this mean that I cant play jokes on you anymore?" joked Eric, but after getting the same look from both the women, he raised his hands up in defense and rolled his eyes at them, "Joke"

"Whatever" replied the women at the same time.

_**Earlier that Day- 9:00 AM**_

Dead bodies never stop coming into the Miami Dade Morgue and today was not exception. Eric, Calleigh, Tim, Megan and even Horatio were on a triple suicide that they believe was actually a homicide. The body of a 16-year-old teenage girl was found on her bed, beaten and possibly raped before being shot, the body of her mother was found in the downstairs laundry room floor covered in blood. The last body was that of the brother, he looked to be asleep on the sofa when all of this happened that he probably didn't know his mom and sister were in danger. He was possibly the last to die, but nothing was conclusive yet.

The thing is that there were two people missing from the house that day. The father and the family's 12-month-old baby daughter were not found yet, but hopefully they would show up, rather much alive. When Eric and Tim searched the house for a triple time, they had come upon one of the missing family members-the baby girl. She was hiding in the pool house, covered in pink blankets and looking rather sleepy.

They brought her back to the lab, along with all the evidence that they had recently collected after researching the house once more; they didn't know what to do with her. The others were already at the lab when they came back that the only person that came to their minds about the baby was Calleigh. Paging her, they waited at the elevators for her to arrive, Tim holding the baby and Eric holding the evidence.

As Calleigh rounded the corner, she immediately saw the two men and had to laugh, looking at these two men, one that is holding a crying baby girl. Well what more can I girl dream for, besides blackmail and payback! She didn't have to say anything, she quickly took the baby out of Tim's hands and soothed her back to sleep, her pinky finger acting like a pacifier to the little girl. As the baby girl silently slept, Calleigh looked up at her coworkers, wondering how in the hell they stumbled upon a baby like this little one she had in her arms.

"How in the heck did you two get a baby?" she whispered softly so as to not disturb the bundle in her arms

"We found her at the victims home..well the pool house actually" Speed told Calleigh, "When we picked her up, she was asleep, but when I arrived here, she started to cry"

"And I missed all this..darn" she joked, "Well I am going to take her to Alexx, get her checked out before calling Child Services to come and get her"

"I am going to be in Trace" Tim said

"DNA" Eric said

"Ok, I will find one of you later"

"Bye Cal" the two men told her as they walked the opposite way that she did

"Now, lets go see my friend and get you checked out" she looked down as she told the sleeping child this.

She never saw the looks that she was getting when she walked through the halls with a baby in her arms. She was too engrossed in the blonde headed, pink-blanketed baby girl that was currently in her arms. She wondered if the child she and Horatio were going to have would have blonde hair or raven hair. She passed a few of the labs, but paid no attention to the occupants within, she had a place to get to before she made a few calls.

Horatio was in one of the labs that she was currently passing and as he saw her pass, he could tell that she had something in her arms, but from his point of view he could see the smile that formed on her face. Looking to the person that he was suppose to be talking to, he excused himself and followed his girlfriend.

She entered the autopsy bay and there was Alexx, cleaning one of the tables with sanitizer and disinfectant. As she stepped into the room, Alexx looked up with a rather much-surprised look on her face.

"Calleigh, Hun, what are you doing with the baby" she asked as she walked towards her

"Eric and Tim found her at the victims place, pool house to be exact" she told the ME "I was wondering if you can check her out before I called Child Services to come and get her"

"Sure can, let me get a table cover for her first"

"K"

As Alexx went to her cabinet, the door opened again and in walked Horatio. Calleigh turned around at the sound and saw Horatio walk towards her. The baby in her arms started to stir before letting out a big wail. Looking down at the girl, Calleigh placed her pinky tip into the baby's mouth, acting like a pacifier once again in hopes to get the baby to calm down enough. It took a few minutes but the child started to lightly suck on her finger as well as grabbing her pinky with one of her baby hands.

"Eric and Tim found her when searching the house" she explained to her boyfriend, "I don't know why they called me to come and get her, being that I don't have any good parenting skills"

"You have plenty"

"I do agree with him too" came her friends voice from behind, "Now come and lay her down and I can check her over"

_**Earlier that Day- 11:00 AM to Present**_

He could only think as of why his daughter would be here as he walked into the spacious environment where he could see officers walking around, people answering their phones and criminals being handcuffed and taken away. Walking up to the reception desk he asked the woman-Paula- where he could find someone by the name of Horatio Caine.

"I will get him for you if you like?" she asked him firmly, not trusting this man before her-a man that had dried blood on his hands

"Please" he asked

"One moment" she told him before picking up the phone and paging him.

At this moment, Calleigh was walking by the reception desk with the little baby still in her arms. As the man watched this woman carrying his girl, he became furious. He wanted to know why this blonde was carrying his child and what she was doing with her. He needed answers now and fast!

"Sir!" screamed Paula as she watched the man walk towards Calleigh, "Calleigh!"

Calleigh heard her name being yelled and turned around to come face to face with an evil looking man. She had to take a few steps back in order to get away from this unknown identity. Protecting the child was her first priority, so she tried to move past the man, but he wouldn't let her. He watched her like a hawk, wondering what she was going to do. Was she going to run with his only baby girl?

"Sir, Please step back" she asked firmly

"What the hell are you doing with my baby girl?" he asked back, "Huh? What are you doing with Elizabeth?" he continued to ask as he took a step towards Calleigh

"Sir, I will not ask again, Take a step back"

Paula was finally able to reach Horatio and told him that he better come up to reception because there was a man here claming to be the little girls father and that Calleigh and him are arguing.

"Give me back my daughter," the man kept repeating to her

Moving to the right, she became cornered by the wall as she held the infant in her arms. She looked around and saw that her fellow coworkers and some others now were looking on as the display played out in front of them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Horatio come into view.

"Listen to me! I want my daughter back now!" the unknown man continued to scream at her as he forcefully grabbed her around the neck when she wouldn't give Elizabeth up.

At this, all dropped what they were doing and pulled out there weapons. Horatio stepped into line when he saw that this was going to turn into something that he rather not see. As he stepped forward, the man turned around-putting Calleigh and his daughter in the line of fire if any were to shoot and he too pulled a gun out and aimed it at the others. Everybody held his or her breath wondering what was going to happen.

"What is your name?" Horatio asked the unknown man

"None of your business"

"It is if you are putting one of my employee's in danger, as well as your own daughter"

"Mark" he answered "Mark Sheppard"

"Ok, Mark, you need to put the gun down on the floor"

"Not until she gives me my daughter back"

"Let me have Paula take you daughter from Calleigh"

"No"

"Mark" Horatio demanded, "I really need for you to cooperate with me here"

"Fine"

As Paula walked over and Calleigh handed Elizabeth to her, she hastily started to walk to safety with the now crying infant in her arms. Calleigh was looking on as guns were being cocked; she knew that she had to do something to get away. She swiftly elbowed her assailant in the stomach and as he bent forward and released her, she tried to run away from him, but she stopped short of what looked to be safety.

Everything flashed before their eyes. Bullets rang out and before she knew it, she was on the floor in agony. A bullet had just ripped itself through the left side of her stomach before exiting and lodging itself into the near by wall. She couldn't feel anything but the pain in her side could see nothing but the blood as it oozed from her wound. She could think of only one thing before everything went black…

_My Baby…._

"I need a bus here now!" someone screamed, "I have an Officer down!"

Mark was out gunned and soon he was in cuffs and being lead away by few officers. Horatio could only watch on as the love of his life was laying before him, bleeding from a wound to the stomach, the same stomach that housed their child.

Paramedics soon arrived when informed that an officer had been shot. As they placed Calleigh onto a gurney and strapped her in, Horatio could only pray that both lives were spared. Rhythmic beating of Calleigh's heart was all that he heard on the way the Miami General. They had placed a gauze pad on Calleigh's wound to try and stop the bleeding, but he could still tell that there was blood oozing out from under the white linen.

He was solely focused on the woman lying on the gurney, praying that all will be alright….

* * *

Yes Yes I too hate that I wrote this, but tell me what you think!! Next Chapter is a continuation and you will see of Calleigh and the baby survive!


	14. The Price of Happiness II

Thanks to all who reviewed and I- once again- am sorry that I have not written in a long time. I'm back in school for the fall semester and a few months ago i had my wisdom tooth taken out and I didnt feel like talking, least of all writing and now-even though- I am without a voice, I told myself that I had to continue on with this story. I didnt want to leave ya'll hanging out to dry. So here is the continuation from where i left will happen?? Read and find out!

_Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie  
Horatios1Fan  
SoapFanTracy  
elislin  
celkin  
LA Calleigh  
blackcat9517  
Lt2  
hellsmile9__2  
_  
Please continue to read and review. Good or bad. I love any sort of reply.  


* * *

Chapter 14: The Price of Happiness II

All he could do was watch as the paramedics wheeled his girlfriend into the Emergency Room. He could still feel the blood on his hands from when he touched her stomach in hopes that their little miracle was still alive in there somewhere. She had woken up in the ambulance bus a few minutes before they arrived and all she could say to him was "I'm Sorry". He didn't know why for and frankly he could care less. They made him stop at the doors that lead to the operating area. He could only watch helplessly from the sidelines.

**_Operating Room_**

With the help of some of her assistants, Doctor Monroe was able to place Calleigh gently on the table. Grabbing a pair of scissors, she cut Calleigh's shirt open from top to bottom. Pulling the flaps to the side, she then took off the gauze pad that kept the bullet hole hidden. Once revealed, she knew that she had a little amount of time to get this blood to stop.

"I am going to need a bag of O Positive blood in here stat!" she ordered to one of her assistants

"Yes Doctor" came a reply from her side as one of her nurses rushed to get the blood for Calleigh

"Doctor, there is another thing.." another nurse said as she was checking Calleigh's chart, the same chart that informed them of her own doctors findings

"What is it Melissa?" the doctor asked

"On her chart it says that she is two and a half months pregnant, which would now make her three months along…" Melissa informed her boss, looking at the monitor screens to see the other heart beat "..the mother sure is a fighter, and as of now, the baby seems to be hanging on"

"Then lets pray that this baby is a fighter like its mother"

**_Outside the Operating Room_**

He was a mess all to himself; he couldn't believe that the woman that is currently fighting to stay alive herself is also trying to keep their unborn baby alive too. It was too much for him to comprehend. How did this come to be? Calleigh did nothing wrong, she was only trying to protect an innocent baby from that horrible man that would even call himself a father.

"Horatio?"

He heard his name being called and looked up to find his long time friend and colleague Alexx Woods standing in front of him. He tried to smile at her, trying to mask his fear, but he couldn't, he was in real deep here.

"Horatio, what happened?" Alexx asked, "I heard that Calleigh was rushed here"

"The father of Elizabeth-the baby girl-came to the lab, he wanted his daughter badly" Horatio tried to tell her in detail, but he didn't even want to do that, "Calleigh had her, he wouldn't let her go. I was able to get the daughter to safety, but when Calleigh tried to get away from him, he shot at her.."

"How did he get a gun?"

"He had one on him. God, Alexx, he shot at her, he hit her in the stomach. I saw the bullet go through her and into the wall" he told her in a shocked voice, "All I saw was her on the floor, bleeding out and I could tell she was trying to stay awake, but I knew that she couldn't"

"Horatio calm down, where is she now?"

"Operating room" he told her, "I don't know what I will do if I lose her Alexx, I love her too much"

"Listen to me Horatio, you have known Calleigh for over a year, you are dating her, so you know that Calleigh is a fighter and don't tell me she isn't" Alexx informed her friend, "She has come a long way from being an abuse victim and she might still be jittery on some things, but Horatio, she loves you and she gets her strength from you"

"I don't know Alexx" he sighed, "I don't know what to do.."

"Be strong, for Calleigh and the baby, they both need your strength"

**_Operating Room_**

"Damn, she is bleeding out too much" the doctor exclaims, "I need suction!"

As the nurse to her right suctions out the blood that Calleigh is loosing, Doctor Monroe can finally see where the bullet had nicked her large intestine. She knew that Calleigh would make it out of this surgery perfectly fine. She refused to cut her, so instead she decided to do the surgery by video. They placed a tiny video camera into the bullet wound and she went in through that. When the intestine was sown, she gently removed the camera and then sterilized the wound before sewing her up as well as the exit wound.

They would have to wait and see what would become of the baby after she finally recovered. The doctor planned on doing an ultrasound on her to make sure that the baby was in perfect condition and that the heart was still beating.

"Get her up to recovery and make sure that there is a baby monitor around her abdomen, I want to make sure that this baby is still alive" he told his nurse Melissa

"Yes Ma'am" she replied as she and another nurse wheeled an unconscious Calleigh through the operating room doors and out into the hall

Now she had to go talk to Horatio

**_Outside the Operating Room_**

Horatio and Alexx both watched as the nurses came out with Calleigh on the bed. She looked to be fine, but they didn't know because the nurses went in the opposite direction. As they kept walking, Doctor Monroe came out from the room after them. She looked to her left and found Horatio sitting on the chairs with a friend. She walked up to the duo and also sat down in one of the chairs.

As she sits down in the chairs, she takes off her surgical mask and head garment so that he hair can flow freely before removing her surgical robe. She bunches it up and places it in the trash by the chairs. She then looks to the man and the woman before introducing herself.

"I'm Doctor Elizabeth Monroe and I was the one doing Calleigh's operation" she informs the two

"How is she?" Horatio asked before anything else

"She is doing fine, the bullet was a through and through, but we managed to find the source of all the blood. When the bullet entered her, it decided to go through her large intestine, but not by much before exiting out of her" she told the two adults, "She was bleeding heavily, but when we managed to close the wound, it stopped. I sent her up to recovery"

"The baby?" asked Alexx

"The baby seemed to be doing fine when we started operating on her, but I can not be certain until I have her strapped up to a heart monitor as well as the baby" the doctor informed Horatio and Alexx, "She should make a full recovery in a few days, she will be sore, but other then that, nothing major to worry about, so may I ask who the father is to this baby?"

"I am, Lt. Horatio Caine, I'm her boss" he informed her "and this is my colleague and friend Alexx Woods, ME"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Caine"

"You as well Mrs. Monroe"

"And you too Mrs. Woods" she said to Alexx, in which turn, it earned her a nod from the medical examiner.

"Thank you very much though"

"Mr. Caine, it was my pleasure to save a life of a mother to be, makes me feel like I did something wonderful, and I know that when this little one is born, it will be"

"Thank you"

"My pleasure" the doctor smiled, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go check up on her before I send you two up"

After Calleigh was situated into her room and the heart monitor strapped to her almost flat stomach, the doctor was able to finally let Horatio and Alexx into the room. Once inside, she informed the two that Calleigh might not fully wake up until later on in the day or tomorrow being that she had been through a horrible ordeal and is also on minimal medication since she is pregnant.

"So the baby is doing fine?" asks Alexx

"Yes, it looks like the baby is perfectly fine as you can see from the machine" Elizabeth points out to Alexx, "Strong heartbeat, just like its mothers" she continues on as she looks back and forth between the two, "I do have to warn you that the stitches will have to be in for the next two months and if for any reason, she pulls one, to immediately bring her here. I don't want her to bleed out or catch an infection incase she pulls the one in or around her wound"

"Will do Ma'am"

"I wish you the best of luck Horatio"

"Thank you"

She gave him one more appreciative smile before she walks out of the room, making sure to close the door gently behind her. Back inside the room, Horatio and Alexx talk about Calleigh and the baby.

"Question for you Horatio" asked Alexx

"Shoot"

"When are you going to ask her?"

"I was going to ask her tomorrow, but it looks like that will have to wait." He quickly replies back to his friend

"Why tomorrow?" Alexx asks, "Is there something special going on that I don't know about?"

"No, nothing special, it's just that tomorrow marks the first year since she moved to Miami"

"And you wanted to celebrate that with her by asking her"

"Yes, I did. Now I am just hoping that she waked up and that the baby is ok"

"Hey, Horatio, you need to be strong for both of them remember, Calleigh is a fighter and I believe that the baby will too be a fighter, just like its mom and dad" comforts Alexx, as she gives Horatio and comforting hug.

"Thanks Alexx"

"No problem baby"

* * *

She feels pain when she awakens and tries to figure out where it is coming from. She can tell that it is coming from somewhere in her body, but no clue as to where it is until she moves her middle. _Yep, there it is_ she cringes. Opening her eyes, slowly but surely, she comes to stare at a white ceiling. _Where the hell am I? _she wonders, closing her eyes again. Flashes come before her and all she sees is blood. She remembers the feeling of something entering her body before leaving it and then the feeling of being held in someone's arms. Her eyes shoot open and she literally flies up into a sitting position, which aggravates her stitches and makes her whimper and gasp in pain.

Her monitor beside her starts to beep faster, alerting the nurses that something is terribly wrong. The pain that she feels makes her fall back into the mattress of the bed and her breathing to come out in short breaths. Looking to her right, she sees red hair and the first thing that comes to mind is him…

"Ho..Hora..tio" she cries out in pain as she sees nurses come into her room and crowd around her

"We need the restraints in here!" yells one nurse to the other

"NO! NO! Horatio!!" she cries over and over again

Horatio wakes up to the sound of a woman yelling his name out and when he turns around to face the bed, he sees nurses crowded around his girlfriend's bed and he can easily see her fighting them off. Getting off the couch that he was laying on, he quickly goes to her side and tries to comfort her.

"You need to calm down Ma'am" another nurse tries to tell her, as she straps her ankles into the restraints

"NO! Please stop! Please!" she cries as tears stream down from her green eyes to her pale cheeks before landing on her gown, "Let me go!" she screams again as another strap comes around her other ankle.

"Calleigh!" someone yells from beside her, but to her it seemed farther

Looking all around her as her vision starts to get blurry, she sees red and starts to grasp onto it

"Calleigh, calm down Sweetheart" Horatio speaks out to her, "Listen to my voice" he tells her gently as he gets beside her and strokes her wet hair out of her face, looking into her eyes that seem to be unfocused on him

"Make them stop..Please" she begs, "I don't want to be tied up again.." she tells him as she starts to move her restrained feet, "Please"

Horatio looks at her moving feet and then to the few nurses that are still in the room and points to one of them to remove the restraints from her ankles.

"We had to do it Sir, she was being uncooperative"

"I don't care if she was being uncooperative, she has been through a great ordeal and you tying her up has not helped her at all, now I suggest that you take those restraints off her ankles or I will get your boss in here"

"Uh..yes sir"

As the nurse removes the restraints, Calleigh moves her face into Horatio's chest as she cries for him not to leave her anymore. He consoles her by gently lifting her into a sitting position so that her head now rests on his shoulder and he rubs her back.

"Hey, its ok Sweetheart, no one will hurt you" he whispers into her ear, "It's ok, I'm here"

Elizabeth soon enters the room after hearing from one of the nurses that her patient went crazy after waking up. When she enters, she finds Calleigh holding onto Horatio like her life depended on it. She looks to the two and then to the bed, where she sees the feet restraints still attached to the bed posts, then to her nurses.

"What happened here?"

"We heard her heart monitor go off and when we entered and tried to get her to calm down she started to thrash about and scream out, when we couldn't get her to calm down, we had to get the restraints in here" one of the nurses answered

"I will deal with all of you later, right now I need to see to my patient, get back to work all of you"

A chorus of "yes doctor" was heard before the nurses filed out of the room, leaving Horatio, Calleigh and Elizabeth in the room.

"Horatio, what happened?"

"I really don't know. I woke up to Calleigh screaming to be let go and to the nurses crowding around her bed" he continued on, "I also saw both her ankles restrained, anything before that, you have to ask Calleigh" he looked down to his girlfriend.

"Calleigh, Its Elizabeth, your doctor for now, can you talk to me please?" she soothingly asked Calleigh, who still had her head buried in Horatio's shoulder, "What do you think provoked this kind of attack Horatio?"

"A lot of things could have provoked this attack, but she is an abuse victim" he told her, and when he did, he could feel Calleigh tense at the words, "She doesn't like being held back-or down-or being crowded, makes her feel claustrophobic" he tells the doctor

"How long ago was she abused?" the doctor asks

"I can't say for certain when it started, but last time I saw anybody lay a hand on her was a year ago when I hired her to come work for me"

"Do you think you can have her lay down for me, I need to check her stitches in order to make sure they are still intact"

"I can try," he tells her

"That is all I ask"

As Horatio tries to get Calleigh to lay back down by talking to her, Elizabeth watches the interaction between the two adults and comes to the conclusion that this man will do anything for this woman. She can easily tell that they were meant to be together, and that the baby was indeed lucky to have to parents that care so much for each other.

She just hoped that whoever abused this lovely woman was sent to prison for the rest of their natural born life. What she didn't know was that another person was thinking the exact same thing she was.

* * *

TBC (sorry for the long ass wait, hope you like!!)


	15. Flashbacks

Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 14!!

_hellsmile89  
Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie  
LA Calleigh  
Lt2  
elislin  
Beeci (for Chapter 1)  
Umbrella-ella (happy that i updated yet??)  
totallyducaine_

* * *

Chapter 15- Flashbacks

As Horatio finally got Calleigh to calm down, Elizabeth had given her some medication for the few stitches that she had pulled, as well as some to get her to sleep. Horatio watched as his girlfriend was finally able to rest. During this little ordeal, Calleigh was still clinging to him, but after the 'drugs' took effect, she finally unclenched and together, Horatio and Elizabeth were able to get her into a comfortable position to sleep.

Now, a little over five hours later, in a dark room, a small voice mumbles for help. A heart monitor starts to accelerate and the wires that are hooked up to this patient start to get caught in-between her limbs. She moves to quickly and by doing so the wires that were already caught moved during this process. As the needle from her arm comes out, leaving drops of blood in their wake, she whimpers. The door to the room soon opens and in enters someone. As this person moves closer to the bed, touching the woman's forehead and feeling the heat radiating from her, he becomes alarmed.

Feeling a cool hand on her forehead, Calleigh opens her eyes, with much difficulty, and looks to the person who the hand belongs to. Reaching out with her right hand, she grabs cloth. Her other hand lands on her barely there bump atop the covers and she whimpers once again.

He didn't know what was wrong with his girlfriend and when he touched her forehead, he was very worried, her temperature had increased by the way she was sweating and whimpering. He could also see drops of blood on her covers and looking at her arm, he could tell that she had either pulled out one of her IV needles or it was ripped out when she moved, by the way the wires were tangled. Moving her sweat sooked hair from her face, he could see her eyes trying to open, but with great difficulty. Moving quickly, he pressed the call button and when a nurse came on the speaker, he spoke fast, with only one request. We need Doctor Monroe in here stat.

_"Come on Cal, it's Friday, and from what I saw on the schedule, you have the weekend off" her friend tells her, "You and I need to go out tonight"_

_Looking towards her friend, Calleigh wonders if she should go or not. She does have the weekend off, but ever since joining NOPD, she rarely had the weekend off, and the only reason she got this one off was because Mike saw that she did about 50 hours overtime already and decided to give her a break from work. _

_"I don't know Am, what are we going to do? I haven't been out in years, least of all had a weekend off" Calleigh tells her friend Amanda, "Let me think about it"_

_"Ok, I'll let you think about it" Amanda says to her before the discussion turned to work, "Oh, did you see Mel?"_

_"The new tech working in AV?" Calleigh asked_

_"Yeah, the one and the same"_

_"Sure did, what about her?" Calleigh asked_

_"I hear that she has a certain crush on a Trace expert" Amanda informed Calleigh, "oh and get this, Adam has a certain crush on the new AV tech"_

_"Match made in heaven" Calleigh joked, "Do they know that they like each other?"_

_"Well I heard from Pete that he saw them coming out of the janitors closet together"_

_"NO!" Calleigh shrieked, "Isn't she like my age or something like that?"_

_"I'm not sure, but I hope that they used protection" Amanda joked, but then turned serious as she looked at Calleigh, "So when are you going to..you know" she asked_

_"You mean lose my virginity?"_

_"Yeah, girl you're almost twenty and still a virgin" Amanda chuckled, "Don't get me wrong, but girl you need to have fun"_

_"One day"_

_They joked and laughed for the next few minutes before Calleigh got off the bus. She hated walking this way to her apartment, but the faster she walked, the faster she would get there. Her world was turned upside down after her attack. She felt herself being moved, she felt an oxygen mask being placed on her face and hands on her body. She screamed when this happened, she screamed until her lungs could take no more, then the world went black around her. _

As Elizabeth hooked another IV drip into Calleigh's arm, she felt her tense before she screamed. Looking towards Horatio, she raised both her hands to show him that she wasn't doing anything to his loved one. Once again Calleigh screamed, her heart monitor going crazy, her pulse racing and more sweat being produced. All went silent.

"What happened?" asked Horatio

Grabbing her flashlight pen from her jacket pocket, she turned it on and gently opened one of Calleigh's eyes and placed it in front of her eye. No response. She turned it away before once again returning it to her eye, same response. Turning the light off, she placed it back in her pocket.

"I have no idea Horatio, she isn't responding to the light, her pupils aren't dilating" Elizabeth told Horatio, "I think she is in her own world, flashbacks or something close to it"

_She woke up in a hospital bed, hurting all over. She looked at her arm, in a cast. She felt her chest had been wrapped, maybe it was due to being kicked in the ribs. She talked to the doctor when he entered, he told her what supposedly happened, who found her and what he did to try and help her. Wrapping her broken ribs, casting her broken arm, bandaging her cuts and giving her some vicodin, for the pain later to come. _

_The following weeks, she healed, besides the cast still on her arm, she went to work. Amanda was nowhere to be seen. Asking Mel, Pete, and Adam where she was, they all told her the same thing. Amanda was killed when someone broke into her apartment. She went down fighting they told her. Stabbed three times with one of her kitchen knives. Her attacker was never found, but they hoped to catch whoever it was._

They heard mumbling coming from Calleigh's bed. Looking at her moving her head side to side, they wondered what she was dreaming about. Horatio moved closer as Calleigh opened her eyes slowly. He smiled when she looked over towards him. She smiled back, a drug induced smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"...Tio" she spoke softly, "Wh-t hap-nd?" she asked, lightly slurring her words together

"Hey Sweetheart, you're in the hospital, you were shot yesterday at the lab" Horatio told his girlfriend of the ordeal that she went through yesterday at the lab, "Before you ask, the baby is doing fine"

"Yeah.." Calleigh agreed, "Sleepy"

"Go back to bed then Sweetheart" he told her, brushing her still soaked hair from her face and kissing her lips softly, "I'll be here when you wake up"

"MMhhn" she mumbled sleepily, "Love you"

"Love you too Sweetheart"

After she fell asleep once again, Elizabeth checked her over once again, finding nothin wrong, she left the room quietly. Horatio went over to the couch and laid on it, watching his sleeping girlfriend before he too fell into a restful slumber.

* * *

**Sorry this is short, Its 1:30am here and I need to go to bed. Will update another one in a couple weeks.**

TBC...


	16. Your PastOur Future

Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 15. I amm sorry about this wait that I have put all of you through, but certain things came up in my life and first came that before any writing could be done. Then there was a work problem and then whole fight with parents about school, but not to fear I am continuing my College courses this fall, which starts in less than a week. I do hope that I write more, but as I am going into my Sophmore year of College, we will see.

_Umbrella-ella  
Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie  
Pinkyster  
Lt2  
LA Calleigh  
elislin  
felixlee14  
The Sway Wannabe  
Mily_

Thanks again to all who posted a review and because of all of you, I love to write these sorts of stories and now we really dont have to pretend that the actress that plays Calleigh (Emily Procter) pregnant, cause SHE IS PREGNANT IN REAL LIFE! I flipped out at work when I read this. :)

* * *

Chapter 16- Your Past/Our Future

It has been two weeks since Calleigh was hospitalized for her gun shot wound and both her and the baby have been doing great. Elizabeth knew that mother was a fighter when she went into surgery, but she has never seen anyone come back from a wound like Calleigh has in such a short amount of time. Last week was a hassle after the fiasco that happened with the nurses and since then, Elizabeth made sure that no one entered the room unless told to do so. She shook her head and laughed a little when Calleigh got the first glimpse of her baby when she did an ultrasound. Calleigh was crying and thanking the skies above that her little miracle was in perfect health.

Grabbing the papers on her desk, Elizabeth walked to Calleigh's room and softly knocked before entering. Upon hearing some noise coming from the bathroom, Elizabeth closed the distance between herself and the closed bathroom door. Knocking softly, she heard a moan come from within before the voice answered her.

"No.."

Grinning slightly, Elizabeth entered after warning the female of her entrance. Upon entering, Elizabeth saw Calleigh kneeled over the toilet, holding her hair while she groaned after another wave of nausea came forth. Placing her papers on the counter, she went and helped Calleigh by holding her blond hair back as she kept getting sicker.

Finally, after all the nausea passed, Calleigh flushed the evidence down the toilet and was able to lean against the porcelain bowl and catch her breath. Looking at Elizabeth, Calleigh gave her a weak smile before grimacing. The stitches were not fully healed and she didn't feel it when she was throwing her guts up, but now she fully felt the pain in her abdomen.

Gently helping Calleigh stand, Elizabeth helped her exit the bathroom by a hand around her waist. Leading her to the hospital bed, she witnessed Calleigh plop down on the bed before snuggling into the pillow. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the blond in front of her. She knew from experience that pregnancy could take a lot out of a woman when she was already weak. She has been through it twice.

Covering the blond with the covers, Elizabeth checked the monitors by her bedside and was happy to see that all was well. Looking at her watch, she noticed that it was almost time for Horatio to return from work and pick her up, but from the way that Calleigh was right now, she wondered if he was willing to let her stay a few more hours so that she could rest. Looking at Calleigh once more, she smiled. Going back into the bathroom, she grabbed her papers and silently left the room, closing the door behind her and telling the on duty nurse that on one was to enter the room, which Calleigh was currently sleeping in. The nurse nodded and went back to work.

* * *

Horatio felt bad that he decided to go into work today, knowing full well that his girlfriend was in the hospital, but Calleigh almost forced him to go, so he could not say no to her. Looking at his watch, he only had a few more hours before he had to go pick her up from the hospital, today was her release day and he could not be anymore happier and he bet Calleigh couldn't be either.

Just a few days ago, the baby that Calleigh was protecting was adopted by a couple hoping to have kids, but could never have any. The father was placed in jail the same day that Calleigh was shot. He pleaded that he see his daughter, but was denied access to do so. He apologized for shooting the female, but that she was holding his daughter and all he wanted was his baby back. He said that he didn't know that she was cop, thought that she was another person that wanted to hurt his family so he took action.

He was too engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear his close friend enter his office. Not until he felt a pinch on his arm and a wave of a hand in front of his face. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but let out a slight laugh. Looking up at his medical expert, he saw her smile.

"Alexx, what do I owe this visit"

"You were in lala land for a minute there, Horatio." She laughed, "So how is Calleigh doing?" she asked as she took a seat in one of the two chairs he had located in front of his desk.

"She gets discharged today" Horatio told his female colleague, "I am picking her up around two"

"I bet that she is happy"

"I bet so too, she couldn't wait to come back to work and then again when is she never eager to do something"

"That is Calleigh for you" Alexx laughed and so did Horatio, who had a goofy grin plastered on his face. Alexx was about to ask him about his surprise when his cell phone rang.

"Sorry, Alexx, one minute" Horatio told her before he picked his cell off of his desk and answered. He only said a couple of words here and there, but the conversation didn't last long. After saying his goodbye to the person over the line, he let out a small snickered laugh.

"What was it hun?" asked Alexx

"Calleigh" Horatio told her, "Elizabeth went to her room to give her the discharge papers and upon entering, she said that she found Calleigh hunched over the toilet"

"Morning sickness?"

"Sure was, said that Calleigh was too tired and that she had to help her back to bed"

"Well, she will have more to come during this pregnancy. I would know, I had to go through it twice with my kids" Alexx laughed, "Which reminds me, are ya'll going to have more?"

"More? I don't know if Calleigh wants to have more. Not like this little one was planned at all, but you will have to ask the woman carrying them first. She is the one that will be doing all the work and knowing Calleigh, she won't want to be out of work for such a long amount of time, not even after the baby is born"

"Nice. So, are you going to ask her one day? How long has it been now? Almost six months?"

"It's been about five and a half months and I will probably ask her in a few more months, once we have reached our first year together. I don't want her to think I am asking just because of the baby, so I want to put it off for as long as I can, maybe even wait until the little one is born"

"Look at my baby; he is growing up so fast. He went and found himself a girl that he loves and wants to marry. Pretty soon he will be a father." Alexx joked

"Funny, Alexx"

"I can't help it hun, you and Calleigh are the cutest couple and both of you will make great parents" his friend told him and by doing so, he couldn't help but think what their child will look like. Would the baby have blue colored eyes or green colored ones? Would the color of its hair be blond or red? Or will it be a mixture of both parents?

* * *

"I want you to find her and fast!" yelled a man to the one located in front of the computer. "That bitch will get what is coming to her"

"Who are you looking for again? I can't seem to find her in any police database" the young tech told the man behind him, "Are you sure her name is spelled like that?"

Looking at the name located on the screen, he saw that it was missing a few letters and he angrily pressed a few buttons on his own and there on the screen popped up a picture of the woman that he had been searching for since she left.

"Where is she located?" he asked the tech

Looking over the name and information located on the screen, the tech could not locate her current place of residence, let alone her current telephone number. All that was on the file was her name and who she currently worked under.

"There is no current place of residence or current number, all we have to go on by is who she is currently working for"

"Who!" asked the male behind him, who currently was fuming in anger

"It says that she is working for the Miami Dade Police Department" said the tech, "I can go to the site and see if there is any information that they give on where she currently resides and who she is working under at the police department"

"Do It!"

Clicking could be heard as the tech worked his way through the MDPD's firewall and was able to get a few more bits of information on the whereabouts of the female that Andrew was looking for. He looked once more for the female named _Calleigh_ and was surprised to read that she was currently living in a house about twenty minutes from her work. The other thing that he found out was that she was also a CSI and a Ballistics expert. Looking some more, he found more information on the female and was finally able to locate her number from her personal file at the MDPD.

"Here is her number and her current address" said the tech as he wrote the information that he found on a post it note and handed it over to Andrew.

"Finally" said Andrew, "Bye Joel"

"Bye Andrew" said Joel as he watched Andrew walk our of the door and when he was he turned back to the computer that currently still had the pictures of the female up and also her personal information. Scanning the file once more, his eyes caught on the comment part of her file

_CSI Calleigh Duquesne is currently pregnant and is only allowed to stay within the confines of the lab and should not be let out into the field. _

Reading more into the file, Joel found out that Calleigh used to work under Andrew and that there was currently a case still open under her name

_Woman beaten and left to Die…_

_Calleigh Duquesne was a recent victim of abuse at work under her boss Andrew Lowl…_

_Case File 1834-A…_

He never knew that this woman used to work under Andrew and that he abused her. The case was a cold one, but it didn't stop the shiver that ran down his back. He just signed this woman's death certificate by giving Andrew her current address and number. _Oh Shit_

* * *

Calleigh woke up a little groggy, but feeling much better than she did earlier that morning. Looking around the hospital room,she saw food on her table and wondered what they chose to give her today. Most of the food that they gave her was something she would never in her right mind eat, let alone touch, but the baby within her was always giving her crazy cravings and the one that she had the most was for peanut butter covered watermelon. She would never eat that if she wasn't pregnant.

Lifting the top to the tray, she found a tray filled with corn, potatoes and even a small round slice of what looked to be roast beef. On the side was a small serving of vegetables that Elizabeth always made her eat. Rolling her eyes as her stomach rumbled, she opened the wrapper that contained her fork and spoon and started to eat the food, the whole time not even touching her apple juice container. Once she was finished with the food she took a few sips of the juice before deciding to get out of the bed and walk around.

Walking to the window that was located at the side of her room, she opened the blinds and let the light shine through into her room. The view was amazing. The sky was a beautiful sky blue and the trees were waving due to the wind that was blowing them. She looked farther and could see the blue of the ocean a few miles from the hospital that she was currently in.

She moved her hand to her stomach and looked down when she felt the bump that was forming there. Smiling, she moved to the mirror located by the door and turned to her side and smoothed the hospital gown in order to see her bump some more. Yep, there it was, already forming and ready to be seen by those around her. She just hoped that she would be able to fit into her pants when she is discharged.

Hearing the door lock disengage from its place, she turned her head to the door and saw Elizabeth enter. She let go of the gown and stepped back from the doorway so that she would not get hit and let Elizabeth enter more into the room.

Elizabeth saw that Calleigh was up and about and greeted her when coming into the room. Leading the blond back to the bed, she asked her to lie on the bed so that she could check the baby once more as well as her stitches since this morning she saw that she was in a little pain.

"Pull up your gown for me to your chest"

Pulling the hospital gown right under her bust area, Calleigh couldn't help but look as Elizabeth got some gloves on and started to touch around her wound, but not actually touching the stitched area.

"Tell me if you have any discomfort when I touch an area" Elizabeth told Calleigh as she touched a few certain places, but not getting any sort of discomfort from Calleigh. Touching one more area, located close to her stitched area, she felt Calleigh flinch and saw her face contort in pain.

"There it is" she told Calleigh as she took another closer look at the area, "I think that one of your stitches popped and broke some skin in the process"

"Aww, Boo!" Calleigh whined in a baby voice, "New stitches have to be put in?"

"Afraid so" Elizabeth informed her, "No worries though, I will numb the area so you wont feel anything"

"Horatio?" was the first thing that popped into Calleighs' mind after hearing the news about the new stitches that have to be done.

"He is actually outside; he arrived about five minutes ago. Do you want him here with you while we replace your stitches?"

"Yes" was all she told Elizabeth.

"Ok, he will be present. Now let's check the baby out shall we"

"Horatio, I want him in here for this, he hasn't seen the baby yet and I want him to" Calleigh said, getting into a sitting position and letting the gown fall down to cover her body. "He needs to be here to see his baby"

"Relax, Calleigh, let me go get him and tell him that you want him in here with you" Elizabeth said, taking the gloves off and placing them in the bio-hazard trash bin they had by the bed before getting up and going to the door.

Outside, Horatio waited for Elizabeth to tell him that he was allowed to enter Calleigh's room. When the door opened and she came out, he closed the distance and walked towards her. She had a grin plastered on her face.

"She wants you in the room with her; I think that she is afraid to be in a room by herself and my nurses"

"After what happened, I wouldn't blame her"

"Me neither" Elizabeth told Horatio as she let him go in first and then she too walked in to the room. She heard Calleigh's enthusiasm shine through in her voice when she saw Horatio.

"Hey Sweetheart, how are you?" he asked his girlfriend as he wrapped her in a hug and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Good, now that you are here" she answered him after the kiss was broken, "How is everybody at work?"

"Go figure, you are in the hospital and you worry about others but yourself"

"I can't help it, I know I am fine, but I don't know about my extended family…so I ask again, how are they?"

"They are fine"

While the couple asked and answered one another's questions, Elizabeth was able to get the ultrasound machine ready and pretty soon; the couple was witnessing the movement of their baby. Calleigh is currently 14 weeks into her pregnancy and the baby sure is moving around in her stomach. They can see the little one moving its arms and legs, but not in a jerky fashion as Calleigh experienced a few days ago. Details could be seen, but not enough yet to confirm the sex of the little one.

* * *

"_Horatio! This is beautiful!" exclaimed Calleigh_

"_I saw it and I had to get it" he informed her, "Do you like it?"_

"_Of course I like it! So are you going to put it on me or do I have to do it by myself?"_

_Horatio could help but kiss her for her comment, but he took the piece of jewelry from her and placed it on her finger, the one that promised her his heart. He kissed her once more and then that of her stomach. _

"_I love you both"_

"_We both love you too Handsome" Calleigh smiled, once again looking at the piece of jewelry on her finger promising that she would one day get married to this wonderful man_

* * *

TBC.


End file.
